Nouvelle Génération
by Kitty Purple
Summary: Cette histoire se passe une vingtaine d'années après le couronnement de Luffy au statut de roi des pirates. L'ère de Pirates continue pourtant. Monkey D. Béllia va , avec son frère Atsu devenir la prochaine catastrophe de Grand Line ! RÉÉCRITURE !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_POV Normal_

_Sur l'Île de Roug Tell ..._

- Il est là ! , c'est le One Piece , s'écria Usopp

Ils étaient tous là , à regarder cette merveille du monde , le One Piece était à leur portée. Après tous ses combats acharnés pour allez jusqu'a cette grotte , ils l'avaient enfin trouvé. Le plus émerveillé était Luffy , il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il s'avança et le prix dans ses mains . On aurait pu dire que cette plaque d'or n'était pas si extraordinaire mais pour les Chapeaux de Paille , c'était magnifique. Mais maintenant qu'ils l'avaient trouvés , il fallait faire attention de ne pas se le faire volé. Après quelques minutes de contenplation , ils sortirent de la grotte et coururent sur le Thousand Sunny. Ce n'est qu'une fois à bord qu'ils ressentirent ne seraice qu'un peut de soulagement et Nami ordonna les étapes a suivre. Puis ils partirent de l'Île dans la joie et la bonne hum... euh humhum désolé trompé de texte * prend le bon scripte * Puis ils partirent de Roug Tell , sur la route , ils rencontrèrent des marines et des pirates , chacun pour un bute precis. L'un pour les arrêter , l'autre pour leur voler le tresor. Mais c'était peine perdu , et l'équipage réussi a s'enfuire ....

- Génial , je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on à le One Piece ! s'écria Nami

- Mon Dieu , ce que c'est beau , dit Robin , d'un ton calme

- Eh ben voilà Luffy , tu l'as le One Piece , Dit Zoro à l'adresse de Luffy, ce qui signifie ....

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais tous le monde comprit , ça y est , le rêve de Luffy venait de ce réaliser , Il était ... Il était ... le .. le ....

- MOI MONKEY D. LUFFY JE SUIS ENFIN LE SEIGNEUR DES PIRAAAAAAATES , J'AI TROUVER LE ONE PIECE ! Hurla Luffy , ce qui fit sourire les autres.

Mais n'importe qui dans les alentours de au moins quelque Kilomètres aurait entendu cette phrase tellement c'était dit avec force. C'est comme ça que L'équipage de Chapeau de Paille quitta les alentours de Roug Tell avec un " COUP DE BURST " lancer à pleine puissance...

_Sur l'Océan quelque part ..._

- HAHAHHAH santer pour notre nouveaux Roi des pirates !

- Ouais bien dit Usopp ! s'écria Nami

- Et voila un spécial plat pour le roi , dit Sanji en mettant sur la table déja remplit un plat qui avait l'air suculent

- Eh Brook , balance une chanson !

- Bien recue Zoro , Yohohohohohoh

Et la musique joua , tout le monde faisait la fête pour célébrer cette instant , ce rêve réalisé. Brook jouait du piano , Franky était monté sur la table et disait des " Oh yeah ! " en faisant des poses , Sanji Cuisinait et rapportais des plats à tous le monde , Zoro rigolait et buvait avec Luffy qui lui se goinfrait , Nami était en train de reprimandé Chopper parce qu'il s'amusait à mettre des bagettes dans ses narines , Robin regardait tous le monde en rigolant et enfin Usopp chantait des conneries. C'était la fête ...

- Quand les autres vont apprendre ça , ils vont avoir un choc quand même ! dit Nami

- Peut-Être , je sais pas , mais nos enemis ? t'imagine leurs têtes ?! dit Usopp qui se mit a rire en imaginant Moria sortir de ses gonds.

- Alors là , c'est vrai qu'ils vont en faire des têtes ! Rigola Nami

Deux semaines plus tard , le monde entier apprit que Monkey D. Luffy avait trouvé le One Piece et qu'il était devenu le Seigneur Des Pirates , et par la même , le pirate le plus rechercher et dangeureux de tous les Océans...

Et comme l'avait dit Nami et Ussop , leur Ami(e)s et leur Enemi(e)s avaient fait des très drôles de têtes en voyant la nouvelle dans le journal ...

_A suivre ..._


	2. Au Commencement

**Auteur :** Kitty Purple

**Couples :** Secret ..

**Rating :** M

**Titres :** Nouvelle Génération

**Disclaimer :** Les Personnages de One Piece sont au grand et puissant Eiichiro Oda-sama, les autres poltrons sont à moi, malheureusement ...

**Note :** Ceci est ma toute première fic, et j'èspère que ça vous plaira. Et déja , je m'excuse à l'avance pour l'orthographe ...

**Réponses Aux Reviews : **

**Bachelor49 :** Eh bien , tu n'es pas loin, mais je ne vais pas passez autant de temps, ne t'inquiète pas ..

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Au commencement**

_Huit ans Plus tard ..._

_Point de vue de Kagami_

Je courais sur le pont du Thousand Sunny, bateau appartenant à l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille, qui contenait ma mère et Mon père le capitaine, et l'actuel Seigneur des Pirates. Je m'appelle Kagami, fils de Nico Robin et Monkey D. Luffy, j'ai sept ans et je vais bientôt devenir grand-frère. Je ne sais pas si ce sera une fille ou un garçon – personnellement j'aimerais une petite sœur-, Je fus surpris par ma propre pensée. Evidemment, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, je serai comme même heureux. Je continuai ma course jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie, angoissant. J'étais vraiment inquiet, par tous les moyens, il fallait que je sache si ça s'était bien passer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je toquai à la porte. J'attendis un instant, avant que Tanuki-San ne vienne m'ouvrir – Ussop l'appelait parfois comme ca pour l'énerver, en effet, Chopper détestais qu'on le traite de Raton-Laveur -. Il me toisa un seconde, avant de me faire entrer en m'intiment le silence absolue. L'infirmerie était calme, seul le silence régnait en maitre dans la pièce. J'eu soudain peur que l'accouchement ne ce soit pas bien passé.

- Ne t'affole pas, ça c'est bien passer. Me rassura Tanuki-San en murmurant.

Je me calmai aussitôt. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil à la pièce. Trois lits d'hôpitaux longeaient le mur. Le troisième, le plus loin, avait le rideau tendu, m'empêchant de voir son occupant. Des murmurent s'élevaient de la. Je regardai alors Chopper et il comprit mon regard. Il m'intima d'avancer en silence et je le suivis de la sorte. Une fois que nous fûmes devant le rideau, les murmures s'arrêtèrent. Tanuki-San dira alors le rideau, et je pu y voir ma mère – Nico Robin -, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, portant ma petite sœur ou mon petit frère. J'interrogeai alors ma mère du regard, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu as une petite sœur .., me dis-elle en se penchant juste assez pour que je puisse voir ma petite sœur.

Ses cheveux encadrant sa bouille d'ange était aussi noire que ceux de mon père. Idem pour ses petits yeux qui me fixait avec une curiosité adorable. Ses petites joues étaient quelque peu rougies. Parfaite, elle était parfaite...

Une bouffé de joie me submergea, une petite sœur, exactement mon souhait. Mais ma joie fut vite remplacer par de la honte et de la gêne. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom…

Remarquant mon désarroi, ma mère ne se pressa pas pour me demander :

- Qui y a-t-il ? Elle ne te plait pas ?

L'absurdité de ce qu'elle venait de dire m'indigna. Ne pas me plaire ? C'était tout le contraire. Mais ma gêne ne fit qu'augmenter.

- Non non ! Ce n'est pas ça, je l'adore ! M'empressai-je de dire, c'est que …. Je …

- Tu ?

- Je-je … Jeneconnaispassonnom !! Dis-je d'une traite

Décidément, avec l'arrivé de ma petite sœur, mes habitudes changeaient du tout au tout. Je ne suis jamais gêné normalement.

- Ce n'est que ça, Ria ma mère, si ça peu te rassurer, elle s'appelle Béllia.

Béllia. Ce nom lui allait Parfaitement. Je regardai alors mon père pour la première fois depuis que j'étais rentré dans l'infirmerie. Je fus directement surpris. Il … Boudait… ?!

Suivant mon regard, Chopper et Maman furent eux aussi surpris que moi. Un regard interrogateur de sa femme lui fit vendre la mèche.

- Voulait un gars …, Marmonna-t-il, nous rendant tous extrêmement perplexe.

Appart ma mère, elle, elle émit un petit rire.

Je remarquai que Maman avait la sale habitude de rire en toute circonstance, comme mon père, mais en plus sinistre. Elle jetait un froids rien qu'en rigolant …

Moment de surprise passé, Chopper sorti pour prévenir tout le monde et revint avec la cavalerie comme prévue. Des félicitations volèrent dans la pièce et les conversassions commencèrent. C'est à ce moment que Chopper demanda :

- Dis moi Luffy, tu as dit que tu voulais un garçon, Pourquoi ?

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent pour l'écouter.

- Bah, c'est simple, si c'est une fille, je ne pourrais pas faire des concours de bouf avec, alors que si c'est un garçon si. Mais comme Kagami a un trop petit estomac d'après Chopper … Répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Silence.

Ah, pas si silencieux, Maman a émit un petit rire.

* * *

_Point de vue Normal_

Huit années que Luffy était devenu le Seigneur des Pirates. Certain dans l'équipage avaient aussi réalisé leurs rêves.

Robin, elle avait demandé à retourner sur Rough Tell après avoir trouvé le One Piece. Avec certaine difficulté, elle y était allé – avec l'équipage comme défense – et elle était rentré dans une grotte sombre, intimant aux autres de l'attendre, ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Robin était ressortit tout sourire et n'avait rien voulu dire.

Sanji, après mainte recherche, trouva All Blue dans les alentours de l'île. Et Luffy trouva une nouvelle raison d'adorer son cuisinier.

Brook avait trouvé Laboon quand ils avaient fait le détour à Reverse Moutain **(Me demander pas comment, je ne le sais pas moi-même) **et Laboon n'avait plus voulu les lâcher.

Avec le Sunny Go, ils avaient le tour du monde, Franky n'en était que plus content.

Usopp était maintenant l'un les pirates les plus rechercher du monde.

Chopper lui, était toujours en quête de Maladie à soigner, ne les connaissant pas toute.

Nami, elle, avait encore beaucoup de recoins de l'océan à découvrir pour finir sa carte.

Et enfin, Zoro, qui avait atteint son rêve et la promesse qu'il avait faîtes à Kuina. Il s'était battu loyalement contre Œil de Faucon et le combat avait durée une éternité. Il s'était terminé sur la victoire de Zoro, Œil de Faucon inconscient. **(Et pour les fans de Œil de Faucon, je vous rassure, il n'est pas mort, loin de la)**

Tous ces évènements s'étaient déroulés la même année du passage de Luffy au statut de Roi des Pirates. L'année 2000 donc. **(Une fois que je saurais la date correct je changerai, mais pour l'instant je ma base sur ça)** Ce n'est qu'une année après, que Luffy et Robin s'étaient enfin « avouer leur amour mutuels » - si on considérait qu'amener son capitaine dans un coin sombre du bâteau pour faire des trucs pas vraiment catholiques c'était avouer son amour, tous ça sous les yeux de deux protagoniste - et qu'ils eurent leurs fils Kagami. Ce gamin ressemblait beaucoup à Robin coté caractère, même plus silencieux qu'elle. Il était devenu l'élève de Zoro qui l'entrainait aux Styles à deux sabres. C'est alors qu'un jour, Sanji était partit en leur disant qu'il reviendrait vite et le manque de bonne nourriture s'était fais cruellement sentir. Ce n'est que après quatre mois plutôt Long que Sanji revint à bord d'un bateau très décorer - d'ailleurs les gouts laissait à désirer – avec la princesse Vivi qui l'accompagnait. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle en avait foutrement marre de sa vie de princesse, à écouter des idiots de paysans te dire leurs problème pendant des heures et des heures. Si les chapeaux de paille étaient étonnés du langage que la fille employait pour parler de ses anciens sujets, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Vivi avait rejoins alors l'équipage, et la soirée s'était terminé avec de l'alcool et de la nourriture à Gogo. Le lendemain, Vivi s'était demandé pourquoi elle s'était réveillée dans le lit de Sanji avec ce dernier, dans leurs tenues de naissance. La même année 2001, un bateau pirate les avait attaqué, mal leur en pris, ils ne tinrent pas deux secondes face à eux. Encore moins quand ils avaient réalisé qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'équipage qui dépassait les neuf-cent millions. Nami avait alors exigé inspecter le bateau à la recherche de trésor. Mais ils trouvèrent bien mieux, en effet, dans la cale, Usopp avait trouvé le sergent-chef Tashigi ligoté comme une saucisse **(Jolie comparaison)** avec des hématomes logeant partout sur son corps. Gentils comme ils étaient, ils prirent soins d'elle, particulièrement Zoro, et elle fut rétablis en même pas deux semaines. Elle avait tout d'abord été réticente, et démontrait un amusement étonnant à essayer de tuer Zoro. Puis peu à peu, elle avait finit par s'habituer à leur vie commune. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas oublier, c'est qu'elle était de la marine. Alors le jour où une troupe de marine les avait attaqués pour récupérer Tashigi, cette dernière avait donné sa démission au poste de Sergent-chef devant son ancien supérieur Smoker, et son nouveau statut de membre de l'équipage pirates chapeaux de Paille. Si Zoro n'avait pas vu Luffy en colère, il aurait pu jurer que la tête de Smoker était la chose la plus effrayante qu'il est jamais vu. Bien sur, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Bataille sanglante et Sanglot d'au revoir plus tard, ils prirent la fuite avec un grand « Coup de Burst ». Deux mois n'était pas passé qu'un nouveau couple était né. Zoro et Tashigi n'avait pas perdu de temps. En 2003, sous la demande d'Usopp, ils étaient revenus sur East Blue pour revoir leurs proches. Fushia, Kokoyashi, Sirop, et même le Baratié. Quoique sur Sirop, ils avaient au moins ramené une Nakama. En effet, Kaya avait rejoins l'équipage – après mainte pleurs et au revoir baveuse et _Morveuse_ – et n'avait pas perdu son temps avec Usopp. A la seconde où elle la vue, elle lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le pauvre Usopp s'était liquéfié de gêne.

**

* * *

**

_Ici réside normalement un passage des chapeaux de paille que je ne citerai pas et qu'il faudra comprendre à travers les autres chapitres. Merci de votre compréhension. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, Katchun ! _

…

_Oui c'est bête, et Alors ?!! Je vais ce que je veux avec mon histoire Na !_

**

* * *

**

Pendant les années qui suivirent, ils continuèrent leur aventure et périples, néanmoins, bien plus amusant et dangereux qu'avant.

C'est alors, qu'en 2008, vint une petite surprise du nom de Béllia. Luffy et Robin n'avait vraiment pas finit de procréer et le bébé en était la preuve même. Tout le monde s'était épris d'affection pour elle. Et ils coulèrent des jours encore plus heureux, enfin si c'était possible.

Mais neuf ans plus tard, il y eu une tragédie. Et Béllia fut séparé de l'équipage, n'ayant sur elle qu'une simple capuche, une barque et son petit frère Atsu - à voir un peu plus haut sur la procréation de Luffy et Robin -. Elle avait alors échoué **(comme par hasard)** sur l'île de Fushia. On la soigna, elle et Atsu, et Makino devint leur tutrice Légal.

* * *

Béllia était assise sur la grande colline surplombant le village de Fushia. Elle avait maintenant sept ans et avait bien grandit. Ses cheveux avait aussi poussé juste en dessous de ses épaules. Elle était arrivée ici il y a deux ans et elle était connue pour avoir un cerveau de bille. Elle s'était très bien intégrer ici. Mais, elle se rappelait sans cesse son autre famille. Que s'était-il passé, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle détourna ses yeux du village pour regarder son petit frère prodige de deux ans. Elle était vraiment fière de lui, il s'avait déjà parlé sans aucune faute de conjugaison, et avait passé quatre fois de classe. C'était le plus grand prodige qui ait été à ce jour. Lui aussi la fixait avec un regard neutre. Mais elle pouvait y percevoir une phrase qu'il voulait lui transmettre par l'esprit. « Va de l'avant » comprit-elle

- Aller de l'avant ? Comment ça ? En guise de répondre il lui dit :

- Arrête de penser au passé et de te retourner la question « Pourquoi ? », la seule chose qui tu dois faire, c'est voir le présent. Tu vas attendre que le destin décide pour toi ?

- Non ! réprima-t-elle brusquement

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de jeune garçon. Il avait réussi.

- Alors, que vas-tu faire, Monkey D. Béllia ?

- Je vais dominer le destin ! , déclara-t-elle en se levant soudainement, Je vais m'entrainer, être forte et je deviendrais pirate comme Papa ! Je veux perdurer l'honneur de notre ligné, JE DEVIENDRAIS LA PREMIERE REINE DES PIRATES !

Atsu regarda sa sœur se dandiner, encore et encore, fière de lui. S'ils devenaient pirates, ils auraient des difficultés, mais pour l'instant, il s'en foutait. Ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était l'instant présent. Ils verraient après les difficultés, et ils les surmonteraient.

Comme les Chapeaux de Paille.

_A suivre ...._

* * *

**Premier Chapitre !! J'èspère que ça vous a plus !**


	3. Le Grand Départ

**Auteur :** Kitty Purple

**Couples :** Secret ..

**Rating :** M

**Titres :** Nouvelle Génération

**Disclaimer :** Les Personnages de One Piece sont au grand et puissant Eiichiro Oda-sama, les autres poltrons sont à moi, malheureusement ...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Grand Départ**

_Point de vue Normal_

_- Papa ! Papa ! Papa , attends moi , s'il te plaît ! Emmene moi avec toi ! _

... les flammes brulaient tout sur leurs passage et la fumée qu'elles dégageaient brulait les poumons de tout ce qui se trouver à proximité ...

- Papa ! Je t'en supplie prends moi avec toi ! Où vas-tu ? ... Maman ! Papa !

La petite fille courait, un bébé dans ses petits bras, malgré la fumée qui lui brulait ses yeux noirs. Ses cheveux noirs d'ébène se balayaient au gré du vent.  
Elle était habillé d'un short blanc mais qui était maintenant sali par la poussière, et un débardeur bleu lui aussi poussiéreux. Loin devant elle, plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées s'apprêtait à amarré le bateau. Quand la dernière silhouette allait monter dans le bateau, cette dernière dit dans un murmure inaudible ...

- Adieu ma fille, mène une belle vie ....

* * *

Elle se réveilla brusquement, en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Encore ce rêve.. Ca faisait maintenant depuis quelque temps qu'elle le se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve, plus un souvenir, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser.  
Une fois qu'elle se fût calmée, elle se leva de son lit et alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir le visage. Quand elle eut fini sa toilette, elle sorti et se dirigea directement vers une autre pièce.  
Elle ouvrit la porte, la referma et se dirigea cette fois vers un petit lit simple.  
Dans le lit , dormait un jeune enfant aux cheveux noir , mais plus clair.

- Atsu, réveille-toi ! murmura-t-elle

- Ouiiii, je me lève ...

- Allez ! Dépèche toi ! J'ai faim !

- Oui oui ...

Le dénommé Atsu s'assis, écarta ses couvertures et sauta du lit. Bellia pu alors bien le détailler. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu ébouriffés et il avait une marque de drap sur la joue. Ses yeux bleus, eux, étaient encore quelque peu endormis. Malgré sa petite taille, Atsu était connu dans Fuchia pour être le plus grand prodige du siècle à sept ans.

Après ça , ils se dirigèrent directement vers la sortie pour ensuite aller à l'auberge de Makino.  
Quand ils y entrèrent, ils furent salués par certains buveur de la taverne qu'ils connaissaient et se dirigèrent vers Makino.

Makino était leur tutrice legal, elle s'était occupé d'eux depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ou en tout cas depuis que Béllia était arrivé il y a huit ans dans une barque , évanouis, avec le petit Atsu dans ses bras.  
La jeune femme avait les cheveux verts pomme et quelque trace de vieillesse parsemait son visage doux où des rides étaient visibles.

- Bonjour vous deux, dit-elle

- Bonjour ! , Salua Atsu

- Makino-san, j'ai faim !

- Oui , je sais Bellia , je vais te donner à manger , tu veux bien patienter ?

- Pffft ... ooook ...

Elle regarda la jeune fille avec nostalgie se rappelant un petit garçon pas plus grand que trois pommes et qui mangeait toujours pour 12 , et encore là ...

- _et dire que c'est son .._

- Makino ,Tu rêve encore !

- Ah ! oh pardon ... voila, bonne appétit les enfants ! Dit elle en posant deux assiète fumante sur le comptoir.

- Mais Makino, je n'ai rien demandé. C'est Béllia qui a faim... , Rouspeta Atsu , mais il devait admetre qu'il avait faim.

- Je vois bien que tu as faim, et puis mange vite où Bellia te piquera ta part.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Atsu sauta voracement sur assiète en voyant la main de Bellia s'approcher dangereusement de son plat.

- C'est ce qui s'appeler avoir faim ! ha haha , Ria Makino

- T'es pas marrant... , Se plaignit Béllia

- Tu as ta part, Na ! , Répondit très intelligemment le petit.

- Groumph ....

- Ah oui ! , Se souvint Atsu , Dis moi, Nee-San, on part bien cette après-midi ?

- Hein ? Euh ... Ouais, on part cette aprèm' !

- Et tu es sur qu'on ne regrettera pas d'être parti de Fuchia ?

- Parfaitement, j'ai fait mon choix ! Je retrouverai papa coûte que coûte et je le surpasserai.

- Quelle bonne ambition as-tu là ! Dit Makino, tu es sur d'y arriver ?

- Bien sur, je suis sur que je pourrai réussir.

- Mais Bellia ? Intervint Atsu, tu n'as même pas de pouvoir !

- Pas besoin de fruits du démon ou trucs du genre pour me battre, j'ai ma force herculéenne !

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle te suffira pour voyager dans Grand Line , je m'y connais question navigation et il va te falloir un excellent bateau pour survivre en mer !

- Rabat-joie ...

- Non réaliste, nee-San.

- C'est quoi ce mot ?

- c'est la volonté de reproduire, de donner l'illusion de la réalité.

- euh ...

- Tu n'as pas compris, n'est ce pas ?

- Hihi, sourit-elle

- Alors c'est décidé les enfants ? Vous partez l'après-midi ?

- Yap !

- Aaaaah ... donc je ne vous reverrais plus ...

- Mais ne dîtes pas ça Makino-San, s'écria Atsu , tenez !

Il lui tendis un Den Den Mushi.

- Un Den Den Mushi ?

- Oui ! Vous pourrez nous appelez, nous en avons chacun un. Et comme ça, nous pourrons au moins nous entendre et discuter.

- Oh , mais c'est une bonne idée ! On voit bien que tu es vraiment intelligent.

Atsu se pris directement a rougir. Mais d'un coup, Bellia se leva brutalement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bellia, la questionna Atsu

- Tout le monde ! Instinctivement, les personnes de la taverne se tournèrent vers elle, Toutes mes années passé avec vous étaient vraiment génial et c'était top de vous avoir connus. Mais malgré tout , je vous le dit maintenant , Atsu et moi , nous partons dans une trentaines de minutes prendre la mer.

Ce qui suivit ses paroles furent des exclamations, certains « vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour partir à l'aventure, et en plus en tant que pirates » ou des « Bravo Béllia ! T'as si bien grandi, j'en pleure tellement que je suis ému »  
fusèrent d'un peu partout dans la salle.  
Un geste de la main de Bellia les fit taire.

- Bien maintenant, ce sera peut-être la dernière fois que l'on se verra, Atsu et moi allons nous rhabiller et puis nous partirons, ce serai cool que tous nos amis soient là alors venez nombreux !

* * *

Une foule monstre se trouvait devant un port , sur lequel Atsu et Béllia amarraient un bateau de taille moyenne à tête de renard. Béllia avait opté pour des vêtements simple, jupe courte noir et débardeur Mauve. On pouvait aussi remarquer un chapeau de Paille sur sa tête. Atsu, lui, n'était pas du genre à ce promené avec n'importe quoi. C'est pourquoi il avait opté pour un short blanc à la bordure bleue de qualité. Ses poches était rayer noir et blanc. Son blouson était rouge pâle et était ouvert, laissant voir le pull en dessous qui était de couleur brune. Enfin, ses fideles petites lunettes ornaient son nez.

Tout le monde réuni les regardait, c'est deux enfants qui allaient risquer leurs vies pour réaliser de stupides rêves ou caprices. Tiens ça faisait penser à ...

Pendant que le bateau nommé " Fox White " s'éloignait vers l'horizon, le maire du village de Fuchia murmura ...

- oui,... ça fait penser à Monkey D. Luffy ...

_A suivre ...._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 posté ! Personnellement, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais ça c'est à vous de voir...**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Je dois la tuer

**Auteur : **Sérieusement ... Vous vous posez encore la question ?

**Couples : **Pas le droit de dire ...

**Rating :** M mais c'est plus pour ce qui vient prochainement ...

**Titre :** Nouvelle Génération ( Pourri hein ?! .. Ok je me casse ... )

**Disclaimer :** Mais pourquoi est ce que on nous demande de faire cette merde alors qu'ils savent tres bien que les Bishos de One Piece et autres ne nous appartiènne pas ... voila c'est dit. Par contre, ceux qui ressorte de mon imagination tordu sont a Moi !

**Note :** Ici, il y a ENFIN un retournement de situation, parce que je vous accorde que les pourcents d'actions dans mes chapitres sont proche de 0.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Point de Vue Normal _

Quelque part sur l'océan, un bateau à tête de chat et dont le pavillon portait l'insigne d'une tête de mort de ... chat , voguait sur la mer. L'un des pirates en héla un autre.

- Eh , le bleu ! Viens , le boss a besoin de te confier un boulot.

Le-dit " Bleu " le suivit et les deux hommes passèrent par une porte construite juste sous le pont. Le premier toqua quand il arriva devant le bureau de son capitaine.

- Entrez , Ordonna une voie crispé et aïgue.

Le premier homme poussa alors la porte doucement, et laissai entrer l'autre pour ensuite le suivre. La pièce était mal éclairé, et la seule bougie qui restait menacait de s'éteindre. Le capitaine était assis sur son siège miteux, la dos au deux hommes. Il ordonna au premier de sortir.

- Bien capitaine , Dit le pirate en sortant de la pièce sombre.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi est ce que vous m'appelez ? , Demanda le nouveau.

Il était grand , et avait des cheveux bleu foncé appart une meche verte qui partait du milieux de son front jusqu'a la base de sa nuque. Il était musclé et portait un assemblage noir. Il avait aussi un sabre dont le fourreau était mauve , attaché a sa ceinture.

- Eh bien , je veux que tu tue quelqu'un pour moi....

- Et qui donc ?

- Ne m'interromps pas !, Ordonna-t-il.

- Veuillez m'excusez Capitaine.

- Bien ..., vois tu cette avis de recherche sur le mur ?

- Mh ? Sur le ... ? Mais-mais c'est une fille !

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne comprennait pas, c'était que les femmes se battent. Pour lui, elles devaient restés en cuisine à faire leur boulot.

- Ne te fit pas au apparence Kaïto , elle vaut comme même vingt-cinq millions de berrys ... et c'est ça première prime..

- Sans vouloir être indiscret, pourquoi la tuer ?

- Tu veux une réponse ? Regarde son nom ...

- Mh ..... Monkey D. Bellia ?

- Exact !

- Et ?

- Tu es vraiment un inculte mon petit Kaito, cela m'étonne de toi. C'est le nom du seigneur des pirates que tu vois la, Ignare !

- Quoi ? , S'étonna-t-il, Mais ça veut dire que ..

- Exact, Chapeau de Paille aurait sans doute une fille... Et il est hors de question que je mette ma vengeance de côté alors que j'ai une chance en Or !

- Et donc vous voulez que j'élimine cette jeune fille ... N'est ce pas ?

- Tu as bien compris gamin ...

- Bien, Vos désirs sont des ordres ...

- Parfait , Tu peux te retirer.

- Bien reçu, Capitaine.

Kaito lui adressa un hochement de tête et sortit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son " dortoir " - si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça - et pris son temps pour se préparer à son voyage. Ca risquait d'être long, il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Et bien sur, il serai seul, comme d'habitude. C'était toujours à lui de se coltiner les missions en solo. De toute facon, une fois qu'il aurait atteint son but, s'en sera finit du Capitaine Kuro. C'est en soupirant qu'il amara la barque et rama en suivant la route qu'il jugeait bonne par son instinc. D'ailleurs, on s'était souvent moqué de lui quand il disait suivre son instinc. Il s'en foutait, mais quand il était petit, il ne comprenait pas ce besoin de rire qu'avait les autres. Depuis il avait pris l'habitude et ignorait les moqueurs. C'était dur pour lui, et il n'avait même pas de parents à qui se confier. Il avait été confié à l'ophelinat tout petit, et aucune des éducatrices ne voulait lui dire quoique ce soit sur ses géniteurs. Juste une chose, ils étaient tout deux épeistes.

* * *

_5 Jours plus tôt ..._

Quelque part sur l'océan , un bateau à tête de renard blanc naviguait sur la mer. Bellia soupira , ce qu'elle avait faim. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce monstre marin attaque ? Maintenant , à cause de lui , les vivres étaient tombés à l'eau , et ce n'était pas elle qui allait les chercher , loin de là ! Et Atsu qui dormait sur ses genous , où allait le monde ? Bon , le côté positif des choses c'est qu'elle avait vraiment effrayer le monstre marin, et maintenant qu'il avait fait passer le message à tout les autres concernant le fait d'attaquer ce bâteau , ils ne risquaient plus rien. Mais quelle plaie comme même ! Ils allaient mourir de faim , et c'est maintenant qu'il se réveillait ce gamin ?!

- Ah , enfin tu te réveille ! Alors bien dormi ?

- Mmmh , ça peut aller .. Toi par contre, on dirai pas ...

- Naaan , j'ai faiiim....

- Et bien je crois que tu vas être exaucé !

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore Gamin ?

- Il y a une île au loin. Répondit-il simplement, Et je ne suis pas un gamin ...

- QUOIII ?!

Effectivement , on pouvait une île dans l'horizon, et malgré la distance , on remarquait qu'elle était habitée.

- Cooool ! UNE ÎLE ! UNE ÎLE ! UNE ÎLE ! UNE Î...

- Calme toi un peu , ce n'est qu'une île. _Après on dit que c'est moi le Gamin ..._

- Mais tu te rend pas compte du tout, on va pouvoir manger !

- Mmmh ... c'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim... Bon ! Tu peux nous faire accélérer ?

- Nya !! Pas de problême !

Suite à ça , elle sauta dans l'eau et disparu sous le bateau. Et d'un coup , le bateau se mis à avancer un peu plus vite , plus il avançait et plus il accelerait. L'île devenait de plus en plus proche puis le bateau se mis à ralentir jusqu'a avancer plus ou moins normalement . La tête de Bellia sortit alors de l'eau , elle était essouflé. Atsu alla prendre une corde , une fois qu'il l'eu trouvé , il s'approcha du bord du bateau et la lanca , gardant comme même l'une des extremités de la corde. Une fois qu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Bellia , celle-ci s'agripa à la corde et grimpa.

- Ouah ! c'est crevant comme même ...

- Oui désolé , mais regarde maintenant , nous ne somme qu'a quelque minute de l'île ..

- Oh OUAIIIIS , c'est cooool

- aaaaah ... _on la changera jamais ,je me demande de qui elle tient, .._

Une fois arrivé au port , ils amarèrent le bâteau et descendirent.

- Je me demande où est ce que on va trouver un restaurant ? , dit Bellia

- Euh ... Bellia ?

- Quoi ? un probleme ?

- Euh .. on a de l'argent ?

Silence.

- MEEEEEERDE

Au moins une trentaine de personnes s'était retourné suite à ce crie.

OoOoOoOoO

Pourquoi est ce que ça c'était passé comme ça ?  
Vraiment , ils étaient nés sous la mauvaise étoile pour avoir tant de malchance. Déja , vu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent , ils avaient dû se débrouiller pour trouver à manger. Ils avaient été voir dans les alentours si il y avait une forêt pour qu'ils puissent chercher des fruits. Mais rien ! Nada ! Aucune végétation dans les parages, seulement des habitations. Bellia avait alors rallé pendant près de 2 heures et ça aivait été un vrai calvaire pour lui. Ils commençaient à mourir de faim , enfin plus Bellia que lui , jusqu'a ce que Bellia declare qu'elle avait eu une idée. Il avait alors decidé de l'écouté , parce que , comme même , Bellia qui a une idée , il ne faut absolument pas rater ça. Elle avait alors sortit un couteau de son sac et s'était mise à courir vers le port. Atsu l'avait alors suivi , quand elle fut arriver au bord , elle sauta dans l'eau avant même que Atsu puisse lui poser une question sur son idée. Il avait alors attendut qu'elle remonte pour lui demandé des expliquations , mais elle ne remontait toujours pas. C'est alors qu'il sentit une enorme secousse qui provenait de l'eau. De la crainte et de l'angoisse commença a monté chez Atsu. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Bellia ? Elle était bléssée ? Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Maintenant , un grand nombre de personnes se trouvait sur le port et obsèrvait la mer. Puis soudain , une chose enorme sortit brusquement de la mer et alla s'écraser sur le place. Heureusement , aucune habitation ne fut touchées malgré la fontaine au centre de la place qui quitta ce monde pour de bon. Quand Atsu regarda un peu mieux la masse , il reconnu un monstre marin dont la jagulair était fendu , ce qui devait l'avoir tuer sur le coup. C'est alors que Bellia , toute essouflée , était sortit de l'eau sous les regards stupéfiés de l'assemblé.

- Et voila ! On va pouvoir manger maintenant ! avait-elle dit

Tout le monde avait les yeux posés sur elle , et il commenceait à croire qu'elle le faisait marché. Soudain , un habitant cria de stuféfaction :

- Elle a battu ce monstre marin, l'a balancer hors de l'eau et elle n'est même pas blesser , c'est une sorcière !

Aussitot , la foule se mis a crier et a courir le plus loin possible de Bellia qui ne pigait rien comme à son habitude.

- Bellia , mais qu'est c...

- Pas le temps ! On prend la bouffe et on se bart !

A peine avait-elle dit ça , qu'elle s'était precipité sur le " gibier " et avait commencer à couper de gros morceau de viande dans le monstre. Une fois que ce fut fait , elle n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit , que l'on entendait les marines arrivé à toute vitesse.

- Mince ! s'écria Atsu , les habitants ont alerté la marine !

- Bon tu te depeche de courir , sinon je te laisse derrière moi, Gamin ! Dit Bellia , qui était déja très éloignée

- ATTEND MOIIII ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN !

Et voila comment ils s'étaient retrouvé à se cacher dans des endroits où personne n'allait. En clair c'était desert. Cela faisait maintenent cinqs jours qu'ils essayaient d'échapper à la marine , et il en avait assez ! Puis soudain , Bellia se retourna vers la droite , au aguets. Atsu en avait conclu qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un qui s'approchait. En effet , car lui aussi maintenant , entendait des pas , et ça se rapprochait. C'est la que la personne se montra enfin, c'était un jeune garçon au cheveux bleu mais avec une meche verte qui partait du milieu de son front jusqu'a la base de sa nuque. Il avait les yeux noirs et portait un sabre violet à la ceinture. Il portait aussi un ensemble noir. Ses yeux les scrutaient avec un air indifferent.

- Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre mais je t'ai enfin trouvé ...

- Qui est tu , et que nous veut tu ? Lui demanda Bellia

- Moi ? Répondit-il , je suis ici pour t'éliminer et je me nomme Kaïto , Kaïto Roronoa.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**Nyaha, ça vous en bouche un coin hein ? Non ? Bon bah j'ai rien dit ... **

**Je suis cruelle de couper la, mais ranger vos légumes, la suite risque d'être alléchante ! Ou pas ...**

**Alors, des petites Reviews pour me dire que vous aimez ou pas ?**


	5. Mais j'y arrive pas

**Auteur : **Moiiiii !

**Couples : **Pas le droit de dire ...

**Rating :** M mais c'est plus pour ce qui vient prochainement ...

**Titre :** Nouvelle Génération ( Pourri hein ?! .. Ok je me casse ... )

**Disclaimer :** C'est dur mais ... Pas à moi, sauf les Kids des Mugiwaras...

**Note :** Je commence ce chapitre 4 par un tout nouveau POV, celui de Kaito, le fils de **** (de toute facon vous savez qui c'est alors .. ). Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de renfermer mais c'est pas vrai, voyez par vous même...

**Note 2 :** Je tient à préciser que ce Chapitre est plus long que les autres mais n'est pas parfait non plus, donc je suis tout a fais prete pour les tomates et autres ...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mais j'y arrive pas**

_Point de vue de Kaito_

Je l'avais enfin trouvé, et maintenant qu'elle était devant moi, je ne pouvais qu'être étonné. Elle était vraiment jeune, sur l'avis de recherche, elle paraissait plus âgée. Crow – ce connard – m'avait confié qu'elle avait entre quinze et seize ans. Très jeune donc. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la trouvé particulièrement mignonne, avant de me gifler mentalement pour avoir pensée de telle absurdité. C'est juste une fille comme les autres, je ne devrais pas m'emporter comme ça. Mais en faite, c'était ça le problème, c'était une fille. Alors, je ne me suis jamais battu contre une femme. Et je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si c'est ma vue qui me joue des tours et ce serai très peu probable, - j'ai une très bonne vue ! – mais, je vois un petit nabot collé aux bask' de la fille. Par contre, lui ne doit pas avoir une bonne vue, il porte des lunettes. Je me détourne de lui pour regarder la fille aux vingt-cinq millions de Berry. Comme même, comment a-t-elle fait pour avoir une telle somme, Nom de Dieu !

Je stoppe mes pensées en remarquant qu'elle me fixe avec un regard … stressant. Je me gifle encore une fois, - mentalement – pour ces pensées complètement abjectes. **(Ca en fait des gifles mentales) **Cette fille est vraiment un guêpier, mes pensées sont toute chamboulées avec elle, ça fait chier, bordel de merde ! Je stoppe - encore – mes pensées joyeuses pour voir qu'elle s'apprête à parler. Ecoutons la, il y a peut être pas que des conneries qui sorte de la bouche des femmes. **(Non, je ne suit pas Macho, car pour votre gouverne, je suis une fille, alors ne vous plaigniez pas, c'est pour les besoins de la fic) **

- Tu nous veux quoi ?

Elle se fout de ma gueule là, je viens de dire que je vais l'éliminer.

- Je veux te tuer.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez mes gènes pour m'avoir donné la possibilité de ne pas faire en sorte de transparaitre mes sentiments sur mon visage, ca aide beaucoup contre l'ennemi. Ce dernier est toujours stresser de ne pas avoir ce que pense son adversaire, il est déstabiliser et je peux le battre facilement alors. Mais – comme si tout ce que je pensais de cette fille était complètement faux, ou bien qu'elle essayait par tout les moyens de me contredire – Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde angoisser.

- Atsu ? Dit -elle se détournant de moi

- Oui Nee-san? répondit le nabot

- Ca veut dire que c'est un méchant ? S'il veut nous tuer ?

J'eu soudainement envie de me taper la tête contre le mur d'à coté. Si c'était elle que j'étais sensé éliminer, je n'étais pas sorti de l'auberge. Attend, il a dit Nee-San ?! C'est son petit frère ?! Ca veut dire que je vais devoir tuer deux enfant – oui j'ai dis des enfants, pour votre gouverne, j'ai dix-neuf ans moi !- parce que si je dois tuer la sois disant descendance de Monkey D. Luffy, parce que je doute encore de la paternité de cette fille, je dois tuer le nabot avec… Quel Galère !

- Euh ... je pense que oui, Béllia, c'est un méchant comme tu dis...

- Alors je dois lui botter le cul ? C'est ça ? **(Me dîtes pas que vous ne voyez pas de qui elle tient !)**

Le pire, c'est qu'elle dit ca comme si c'était une évidence. En plus, elle croit vraiment y arriver si je me fis à son regard déterminé. De mon opinion, les filles, ca ne combat pas, ca reste au cuisine à faire la vaisselle et le repas. Pas devant un champ de bataille.

- Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laissé faire ?, Crachai-je, une fille comme toi ne peux pas me battre alors laisse toi faire gentiment, ok ?

- Non. répondit-elle, comme si elle avait vraiment le choix.

Au même instant, elle se redressa, oui parce qu'elle s'était courbée, et se détourna de moi, me montrant son dos. Je me demandais alors si on l'avait entrainé, parce que si oui, son entraineur était merdique. On ne tourne pas le dos à son adversaire, c'est une règle nationale. **(Je ne savais pas quel mot mettre, j'ai pris celui la ^^)** Elle s'arrête alors a un coin inferieur d'un appartement, se baisse et met ses mains de par et d'autre du coin. Soudain, elle se tend, ses muscles se contractent et elle sert la mâchoire. Je me fige en voyant ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.

- Prends ça !

- Argh !

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle a fait ? Eh bien, c'est simple, elle a juste soulever un appartement sans aucune difficulté majeur, pour ensuite me le balancer dessus pour me ratatiner. Je suis même sur qu'il y avait des gens dedans ! Le son de la masse qui raccourcirait ma durée de vie ne se fit pas attendre, a mon plus grand malheur.

SCRAAAAABADABIMBOUM !!!!

J'avais dit que j'avais dix-neuf ans, ce n'est pas un peu jeune pour mourir ?! Nom de Dieu !!

_Point de vue d'Atsu_

Dire que j'étais inquiet était un euphémisme, les sentiments qui me submergeaient dépassaient de loin l'inquiétude. En effet, avoir un tueur à gage a nos trousse ne m'enchantais guère. Nous étions en train de courir à toute vitesse loin de ce dernier. Car, je savais bien que même un appartement balancé à grande puissance par Béllia – je suis sur qu'il y avait des gens dedans – n'arrêterai pas ce mec. Mais c'était sans compté, qu'on se dirigeait comme des cons vers la grande place, la où une horde de marines nous cherchaient activement. Enfin Béllia plus que moi. Tout ça c'est à cause de ces stupides vingt-cinq millions de Berry. Vous me demandez comment elle les a eus ? Alors je vais vous racontez …

Une fois qu'elle a su qu'il y avait des réserves grandioses de nourriture au QG de la marine – sur cette Île – elle a disparu de mon chant de visions.

Elle s'est infiltré dans le QG, le mettant bras dessus bras dessous, cherchant la planque de nourriture.

Les Capitaines du QG sont alors venus, mais n'ont pas résisté longtemps face à ma sœur.

C'est alors que le commandant en chef est arrivé pour arrêter Béllia. Mal lui en pris, il finit comme les autres.

Et enfin, grâce a ce cher commandant qui avait ordonné a tous ses subordonné de chercher son doudou « Pitchounette », seul moyen pour le calmer, nous avons pu nous enfuir tranquillement, avec Béllia rassasié jusqu'aux os.

Ce qui résume a peu près ce qui est arrivé le jour d'après notre grand show a la grande place. Grande place que nous quittons en courant a toute allure car nous avons une troupe entière de marines vengeurs à nos fesses. Je remarquai avec angoisse que Béllia n'était plus à côté de moi, elle s'était sans doute perdue, me laissant seul. Je finis ma course poursuite dans un quartier délabré de la ville. Et je vis que j'étais encerclé de par et d'autre …

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?, Ce n'est pas la fille …, Commença un jeune marine au cheveux vert, qui paraissait assez inexpérimenté. Un nouveau alors.

- On le tue aussi, je l'ai vue l'accompagné tout le temps !, S'exclama un autre, plus sur de lui que le premier.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant …, Essaya de riposter le jeune.

- Et c'est aussi un pirate, et les pirates, on les tue !, le coupa de deuxième.

Et c'est sur cette phrase qu'il m'attaqua avec son sabre sur le flanc gauche, et je réussi à éviter son coup de justesse. Mais je ne pu empêcher mon cri de sortir de ma bouche.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

J'ai un peu honte, il était super aiguë. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, car le marine grincheux **(Manque de Mot)** se remet de mon esquive improvisé et en profite pour attaquer en haut, je ne peux pas l'éviter …

_Point de Vue de Kaito_

C'est le moment que je choisis pour me réveiller. Ma première pensée concerne le fait que Monkey D. Béllia est très belle, pensée que je mets sur le compte du fait que je suis sonné par le coup de cette dernière. Je me mets vraiment à délirer comme pas possible avec elle. Ma deuxième pensée, elle, me fait remarquer qu'une douleur lancinante me traverse le bras gauche. J'ouvre les yeux, pour les referme juste après. Trop de lumière. Après m'être habitué à la lumière, je tourne la tête vers ma gauche pour voir d'où vient cette douleur atroce. J'y découvre que mon bras est carrément écraser par un gros rocher – qui vient sans doute de l'appartement écrasé juste un peu plus à gauche – en plus d'être mal entrainée, elle vise mal. Après un petit temps, qui me semblait être une éternité, je réussi à extirper mon bras d'en dessous de ce rocher. Je me lève difficilement de parmi les décombres et tend l'oreille en quête de bruit. Je ne fus pas déçu, j'entendis des pas précipité se diriger de plus en plus rapidement vers moi. Des marines, sans doute alertés par le bruit. Merde ! S'ils me voient, ils me reconnaîtront au premier regard. Parce que, oui bande de blaireaux, j'ai une prime ! Trente millions de Berry, je vous demande de faire mieux avant de douter. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois me faire la malle. C'est en courant deux, trois minutes que j'arrive à les semer. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me réjouir qu'un son des plus horripilant et aiguë retentit. Je suis sur qu'on a du l'entendre même sur Grand Line !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Je pense reconnaître – mais je ne suis pas sur du tout – le nabot qui sert de frère à la peste qui s'est cassé quand j'étais évanoui. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, mais je suis angoissé rien qu'a l'idée que le gamin soit blessé. Bof, chance qui est avec moi, ou un truc comme ça, mais je trouve le gamin directement après avoir tourné le coin de rue. Ce qui j'y vis me pétrifia d'horreur. Un marine assez grincheux **(Atsu et Kaito sont exactement sur la même longueur d'onde)** avait le sabre en l'air, prêt à l'abattre sur le petit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi est ce que j'ai fais ça, mon corps a bougé tout seul mais je couru immédiatement devant Atsu – je me souvenais de son nom – en brandissant mon sabre pour stopper celui de l'homme à la grande carrure. _Pourquoi l'ai-je sauvé ?_ Me demandai-je à moi-même pendant que je repoussais en arrière l'autre homme. C'est vrai ça. Je voulais le tuer au départ… Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers le gamin, voir son état. Il me regarde avec un air aussi ahurit que sa sœur. Il ouvre alors la bouche pour parler. Des remercîments sans doute...

- Me-merci, m-mais tu ne vou-voulais p-pas me-me tu-tuer ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais, des remercîments, un truc qui m'énerve et de deux, il répète ce que je pense, ils ont tous décidé de me pourrir la journée au quoi ! Je lui répons quoi moi maintenant, bah je lui dis que c'est parce que je veux en finir moi-même avec lui et sa sœur …

En parlant d'elle, où est cette garce de première ?

_Point de vue de Béllia_

Bon, je cours, je cours, mais impossible de trouver Atsu ni le méchant. Parce que si Atsu dit qu'il est méchant, alors il est méchant, c'est logique non ? De toute façon, je vous ais rien demandé ! Alors on tourne dans cette rue là, et toujours rien. C'est alors, que j'entends ce que j'attendais, plus ou moins. Un cri. Celui d'Atsu, je cours jusqu'à la où son cri me mène, et ce que j'y vois m'étonne énormément. Un officier de la marine a le sabre en l'air, s'entre choquant avec celui du méchant – parce que c'en est un ! – qui protège Atsu. Pourquoi ? J'en sais pas plus que vous…

Je me mets à courir vers Atsu, le prend dans mes bras au passage et lui ordonne de se cacher derrière des caisses près d'un mur. Je me détourne alors de lui, le sachant bien caché, et cours alors vers le méchant. Une fois à son niveau, je me mets dos à lui et colle le mien sur le sien. L'invitant à se lier à moi pour le combat. Pourquoi ? Mais vous m'en posez des questions ma parole !

_Point de vue de Kaito_

Eh mais, cette garce est là...

J'accepte son invitation en tranchant sur le torse de ce mec grincheux, engageant le combat. Mon sabre, " Kyouku No Akuma ", qui signifie Le demon du Meurtre, est vraiment tres important pour moi. Losque je suis sorti diplomé du Dojo, on m'avais laissé le choix pour trois sabres différents. Je les ai essayé tout les trois, et malgré que les deux autres étaient bien plus beau, plus legers et plus maniables, j'ai choisis celui au fourreau violet. Je la voie se mêler à la foule de marine. J'arrive à entrevoir une demi-seconde, Bellia portant un coup, violant sans doute, sur le visage d'un des marines. Aïe, ça a dû faire mal…

_Point de vue d'Atsu_

Le combat continu, et moi je suis caché dans des cartons de déménagement. Je me sens inutile comme ça. Bellia s'épuise à battre ces marines et moi je regarde. Je veux aider ! Les dieux m'ont entendu, car mon souhait avait été exaucé. Béllia ne semblait pas avoir remarqué un marine de petite taille, roux, se jeter sur elle par derrière. Et je semblais être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Je me lève alors et me mets à hurler comme un forcené.

- A TA GAUCHE ! ATTENTION !

Heureusement, après le moment de surprise passé, elle a réussi à éviter un coup de sabre. A croire qu'ils n'ont que ça comme armes… Je jette alors un coup d'œil vers l'autre type, et je commence à douter sur ma santé mentale parce qu'il a un air soulagé en regardant Bellia et d'après ce que je vois, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir remarqué le marine roux…

Comme toujours, j'ai exactement compris le pourquoi du comment, et la réponse à cette équation ne me plait vraiment pas. Je garderai à l'œil ce gars…

Donc, bah il ne reste plus beaucoup de marine maintenant, ce qu'ils sont forts ces deux-la. Bellia frappe le dernier marine qui lui colle les baskets et je cours vers elle. Elle se tourne vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. J'ai toujours aimé qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Je sens toujours comme une aura protectrice dans ces moments là. Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça puis, nous relâchons notre étreinte et Béllia se tourna vers l'étranger qui se battait encore contre trois marines. Il était blessé au bras gauche gravement, surement à cause de l'attaque de Béllia quelque instant plus tôt. Il donne un coup de sabre au niveau du torse d'un des trois marines et parvient à en éviter un en se courbant. Il ne reste plus que deux marines et il est en position de faiblesse.

_Point de vue de Kaito_

Merde !  
La douleur sur mon bras s'accentue et je n'en ai toujours pas fini avec ces marines. Il n'en reste plus que deux, un petit et un autre un peu plus grand, ils sont à peine blessés. Le plus petit se lance à l'attaque et me lance un coup de sabre vers mon flan, que j'évite avec justesse. Le plus grand, lui, profite que je laisse une ouverture pour m'attaquer par le haut, et je ne peux pas l'éviter, merde!!  
Je ferme les yeux, attendant une douleur qui ne vient pas. Je les rouvres pour voir le marine qui s'apprêtait à me tuer par terre, le nez en sang, avec au dessus de lui, Bellia le poing en avant. Elle... m'a sauvé...

- Mais... pou-pourquoi tu...

- Je te rends la pareille, me coupa-t-elle en me souriant

La pareille ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'ai sauvé le môme. Sympa de sa part, mais parlons de ça plus tard, le marine ne veut pas me laisser réfléchir. Il cour vers moi pour essayer de m'assener un coup du droit, que je stoppe malgré ma fatigue, et que je repousse pour lui foutre un bon tranchant en pleine poitrine. Il tombe inconscient par terre, comme moi, une seconde après mais l'inconscience en moins. Le choc sur le sol fait mal, mais ça fait du bien de se reposer.

- Tu devrais venir avec nous nous refugier pour nous soigner avant que les renforts ne rappliquent. me dit Bellia

- Ouais...., tu m'aides à me lever ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je suis levé en deux temps trois mouvements. On se dirige à pas furtifs vers une cachette à trouver. Et je me retrouve de nouveau au lieu où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Et il y a toujours autant de décombres. Atsu s'approche d'un coin du mur pour ouvrir une boîte qui si trouvait. Il en sort un flacon et des mouchoirs. Puis en se tournant vers moi, il ferme la boîte et se redresse. Il se dirige vers moi, s'accroupie et commence à appliquer les soins. Mais je sens comme même une tension entre nous deux.

- Pourquoi vous voulez me soigner ? Je suis un " méchant " non ? Demandai-je au garçon

- Eh bien, Bellia voulait te soigner, alors je l'ai fait, me répondit-il

Bah tiens, c'est vrai que cette fille n'est plus là, où est-elle encore ?

_Point de vue de Bellia_

Je suis parti discrètement pour amarrer le bateau autre part, je remercie le dieu de la viande pour avoir fait en sorte que la marine ne nous le prenne pas. Parce que il faut en remercier un, alors je prends celui la. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai demandé à Atsu de soigner ce type, je voulais lui botter le cul non ?  
Atsu dit souvent que je suis assez imprévisible mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire...  
J'ai fini mon parcours et je pense que c'est l'endroit idéal pour cacher le bateau en attendant que l'ont se repose. Je me dirige maintenant vers la cachette que nous avions choisit dès le départ, mais je commence à croire que ... je suis perdue.

_Point de vue d'Atsu_

Bellia en met du temps pour cacher le bateau, elle se sera fait prendre par les marines en renforts ou quoi?

- Elle fout quoi ta frangine ? Me demanda l'étranger, répétant mes pensées **(Qu'est ce que je vous disais …)**

- Je me le demande ...

Soudain, nous sursautons tout les deux, des cris et des bruits de batailles parviennent jusqu'a nos oreilles.

- Elle s'est fait prendre ?!, dit-il, une grosse goute de sueur coulant de son front

- Eh bien ... je pense que oui

- Mais quelle idiote !!

Malgré le profond respect que j'ai pour elle, je dois admettre qu'il a raison, c'est une idiote. Pardon pour ce que j'ai pensé Kami-sama !!  
Nous nous levons pour nous diriger vers le boucan causer par ma sœur, et nous retrouvons devants un vrai massacre. Tous les marines sont à terre, empiler les uns sur les autres, Bellia au sommet regardant ses ongles.

- Bon, vous restez là à glander et vous attendez les marines derrières vous ou vous courez pour sauvez votre peau ?

Et comme elle l'a si bien fait remarquer, les marines sont assez près de nous, et ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents. Sentant l'alarme, nous nous mettons à courir comme des dératés. Le garçon ralenti, il a du atteindre ses limites. Je vois Bellia le prendre sur son dos et se mettre encore à courir. Je vois qu'ils parlent, mais avec le boucan des marines, je ne peux pas entendre.

_Point de vue de Kaito_

Elle m'a pris sur son dos, et elle a continué à courir. Je me sens faible comme ça. On commence à semer les marines et j'entrevoie un bateau dont la figure de proue représente un renard blanc au loin, leur bateau.

- Hé ! , je ne viens pas avec vous !

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Je pense que c'est mieux chacun de son coté, si je ne peut pas vous tuer _et puis, je n'en ai plus envie _je me ferais poursuivre par mon capitaine, et je vous mettrais en dan..

- Tais-toi !

Je me tais, sentant dans sa voie toute son autorité. Je ne peux qu'être surpris par tant d'assurance.

- Si tu veux avancez dans la vie, tu ne reste pas dans le passé et tu ne regarde pas l'avenir, tu reste de le présent. Alors, maintenant, en regardant le présent, tu veux bien réfléchir à ma question muette : Veux-tu devenir mon Nakama ?

Un ... Nakama ?  
Je n'en ai jamais eu, j'ai eu une enfance un peu dur et je n'ai même pas eu la chance de connaître mes parents, la seule chose que je sais d'eux, c'est que ce sont des experts en sabres, c'est pour ça que je me suis lancé dans la technique du sabre. J'ai toujours vécu dans le passé, dans l'espoir de les retrouver, et leur montrer ma force. Je regardais aussi le futur, la façon dont je mourrai et comment je retrouverai mes parents. Mais si je regarde le présent, - je vais me faire étriper par Crow – Parce que …

- J'accepte

Elle fait alors un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se met à courir plus vite pour prendre de l'élan et sauter dans le bateau. Je vois que Atsu à déjà lâché les voiles et est au commandes. C'est Alors que nous commençons notre voyage à bord du « Fox White » s'éloignant de plus en plus des marines qui nous maudissent au loin ...

Et je peux vous dire que cette expérience m'a appris une chose, une fille, ça sait se battre....

Surtout celle la ...

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

****

**Ma fic manque cruellement de reviews, au moins un petit avis pour savoir si vous aimer..**


	6. Qui vivra verra

**Auteur :** Kitty Purple

**Couples :** Secret ..

**Rating :** M

**Titres :** Nouvelle Génération

**Disclaimer :** Le village, les légumes et Merry sont à Oda-sama. Le reste m'appartient ...

**Note :** On voit la vu d'un tous nouveau personnage ici, et l'histoire avance un chouia ! Merci au peu de gens qui me lise !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Qui vivra verra**

_Point de Vue Normal_

Au loin , sur l'île de Sirop, il y avait au bout du village un énorme cabinet de médecine tenu par une jeune fille. Les habitants l'adoraient, disant qu'elle était la gentillesse incarnée.  
Trois garçon qui devait avoir dans la quinzaine couraient vers ce même cabinet. Ils avaient des coupes bizarres et de couleurs très attrayantes. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, un des jeunes qui avait les cheveux gris sonna à la porte et attendit. Un homme ouvrit la porte deux minutes plus tard, il vit une touffe de cheveux faisant penser à un mouton, et était habillé en majordome.

- Ah, vous voila, dit le majordome, Mademoiselle vous attend.

- D'accord merci Merry, répondit le jeune au chapeau beige, avant de passer près du majordome Merry, suivit de ses compagnons.

L'orange monta le grand escalier, toujours suivit de ses amis. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage pour ensuite se diriger vers une porte sur le couloir de droite. Le gris toqua, et attendit, une jeune fille ouvrit la porte. Elle avait les cheveux châtain, les yeux gris et la peau pâle. Mais surtout, quelque chose que l'ont remarque directement, son long nez.

- Bonjour, dit-elle de sa voie douce, comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour, répondit Le gris, bien, nous pouvons entrez ?

- Mais bien sur que vous pouvez, dit-elle, ses yeux formant des courbes.

Une fois entré, la jeune fille fit asseoir les jeunes garçons sur des chaises rangées près du mur. La pièce était très jolie, les rideaux en soie étaient de couleur bleu pâle ainsi que le tapis. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin rouge et une coiffeuse. La brune se dirigea alors vers une table basse où était posé un plateau de thé. Elle servit le thé dans trois tasses qu'elle donna aux garçons.

- Merci Pemolla, remercia le Gris

- Mais Derrien Carotte, répondit-elle

- Euh... Pémy ? , hésita celui au Chapeau Beige

- Qui y a-t-il Oignon ?, demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi rayonnante

- Eh bien, on a vu, en patrouillant, un bateau arriver sur la plage, et on est venu vous prévenir...

- Oh, eh bien, allons voir, dit-elle

- Hein ?, mais vous-vous êtes sur ?, ça peut être des pirates non!!,

- Qui vivra verra, répondit-elle

Ils se mirent alors en route vers la plage Est, sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent des villageois qu'ils saluèrent, même si les villageois regardaient avec mépris les trois jeunes garçons. Une fois arrivé à la plage, ils virent le fameux bateau dont les garçons avaient parlé. C'était un bateau à voile et de taille moyenne, sa figure de proue représentait un renard blanc. Ils virent aussi des personnes descendre dudit bateau. Le premier a descendre était un petit garçon au cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu, il portait des lunettes. La deuxième personne était aussi un garçon, mais qui semblait bien plus âgé, il avait les cheveux bleu marine avec une mèche verte partant du milieu de son front, jusqu'a sa nuque. Il regardait les environs avec un regard sévère et qui se posa sur eux. Enfin, la dernière personne à descendre était, cette fois ci, une fille. Elle avait les cheveux noir d'ébène, la peau bronzée et les yeux noirs d'encre. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué leur présence, contrairement au garçon aux cheveux bleus. Pemolla décida alors de marcher vers eux, une fois qu'elle fut assez près, la jeune fille remarqua enfin sa présence et la regarda fixement avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

- T'est qui ?, dit-elle intelligemment

- Je pense que c'est moi qui devrai poser cette question ...

- Bah, moi c'est Béllia, le petit, c'est mon frère Atsu et le coincé là-bas, c'est Kaïto.

- Pimbeche, Murmura ce dernier

- Quoi ? , dit-elle

- Euh ... J'ai dit " J'aime la pèche " !!, dit-il précipitamment, n'ayant pas envie de subir le même sort que tous les marines de l'autre jour.

- Tiens moi aussi !! , répondit-elle

Une goutte glissa sur le front de Kaïto, tandis que Pemolla se demandais qui était ces énergumènes.

- Euh..., je m'appelle Pemolla, dit-elle

- Pemolla, ça fait penser à Tombola, se contenta de dire Béllia

- Ah, euh .. Eh bien. Puis savoir qui êtes-vous ?

- Mais on vient de le dire ! , cria Kaïto, qui commençait à perdre patience

- Mais-mais, je veux dire, vous des voyageurs, des pirates ? , Parce que si c'est le cas, il n'y a rien à voler dans ce village, vous pouvez partir !

- On est des pirates, mais on vient juste pour faire le plein de provision, on ne veux pas attaquer ton village, euh ... Pemolla c'est ça, dis précipitamment Atsu

- On a de l'argent pour acheter des provisions ? , demanda Béllia au plus petit

- Oui, je l'ai piqué aux marines que vous avez battus.

- Ah, dans ce cas ...

- Euh... nous ne connaissons pas le village, Pemolla, tu pourrais nous servir de guide non ?

Pemolla hésita au début, mais sa gentillesse naturel pris le dessus et elle accepta sous les exclamations des trois jeunes garçons qui l'accompagnaient. Ils partirent alors à eux six vers le village afin qu'ils puissent visiter et acheter des provisions pour leur voyage.

* * *

Autre par, non loin de là , sur la mer, un bateau pirates , qui semblait en très mauvais état , voguait en direction de l'île.

- D'après la boussole , nous somme sur la bonne voix capitaine , cria un pirate

- Eh bien, je suis impatient de piller ce petit village sans importance. Comme on dit, Qui vivra verra !

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**Plainte des nouveaux personnages au bureau de Kitty :**

**Kaito :** Tu te rends compte du temps que tu nous a fais perdre !!??

**Kitty :** Mais c'est pas ma fauuuteuuuuuh !!

**Kaito :** Comment ca c'est pas ta f-

**Béllia :** Laisse Kitty-chan tranquille !

**Kaito :** Tche ! J'me barre _Solidarité féminine de merde ..._

**Atsu :** Il est super cour ce chapitre ..

**Kitty :** Je me suis dis que plus vite je poste , plus j'ai de temps a consacrer pour les prochains chapitres ...

**Atsu :** Pas faux ...

**Béllia :** Reviews ?


	7. Le Bien et Le Mal

**Auteur :** Kitty Purple

**Couples :** Jusque la, tout le monde a comprit que c'était du LuffyRobin, ZoroTashigi, UssopKaya et SanjiVivi. Pour les enfants, reste plus qu'a deviner...

**Genre :** Romance/Adventure/Humour ainsi que du OCC quelques fois...

**Rating :** M

**Titres :** Nouvelle Génération

**Disclaimer :** Pas a moi et c'est tout...

**Note :** Je voudrai m'excuser car j'ai commis une petite erreur dans le chapitre précédent. Les légumes du villages, donc Oigons, Pomme et Carotte n'ont pas la quinzaine comme je l'ai prétendu mais la vingtaine. Veuillez me pardonner.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**- Bachelor49 :** Merci pour ta review, et aussi merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est lu ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Le Bien et le Mal**

_Point de Vue Normal_

Ils se rendirent alors vers la ville, Pemolla en tête, afin d'acheter provision et matériels. Ils passèrent dans certaine boutiques, et, sous les cris de joie de Béllia, à l'auberge. Une fois qu'ils furent tous rassasiés, Pemolla les invita à venir discuter chez elle, sous les proclamations des trois Légumes Adultes. Alors qu'ils prenaient tous place, Béllia demanda soudain :

- Tes parents doivent être riche pour avoir une maison aussi grande non ?

- Euh... eh bien...

- Qui t'as permis de parler sur ce ton à Pemolla-San ?!, s'emporta Carotte

- Voyons ce n'est rien..., reprit Pemolla

- Mais...

- Pas de discutions ! , ordonna-t-elle froidement

Les pirates en furent directement surpris, il y a à peine une minute, elle était la gentillesse incarné , et en une seconde , le ton froid de sa voix avait eu le don de tous les glacé sur place. Les légumes semblaient aussi surpris qu'eux. Ils se détendirent un peu quand le regard de Pemolla se radoucit jusqu'a devenir normal. Elle regarda tout le monde la fixant et se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Eh bien, pourquoi êtes vous surpris ? Il y a quelque chose ?

- Euh... , répondit Béllia très intelligemment,

- Ah oui , tu me demandais si mes parents étaient riches, eh bien oui en partie. C'est ma mère qui avait toute cette fortune, mon père lui était...

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit assourdissent ressemblant à une alarme s'enclencha, ça venait du village.

- ALEEEERTE , LES PIRATES ATTAQUENT !!!!! LES PIRAAAAAATES !! , Cria un villageois

La troupe sortit précipitament de la maison gigantesque pour se diriger vers le village en panique. Tous était chamboulé , à chaque coin de rue , on voyait un villageois dont le visage était pétrifié par la peur. Un vieil homme sénile s'approcha alors brusquemment d'eux et s'adressa aux trois légumes avec une haine bien prononcé.

- Vous ! cria-t-il , Vous hurlez à tout le monde qu'il y a des pirates tout le temps , et maintenant qu'il y en a , pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenu ?! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas crié ?!

Les jeunes auraient voulus lui répondre que même si ils l'avaient fais , personne ne les aurait cru , mais ils préfèrent se taire. Et puis , ils ne les avaient pas vu , ce n'était pas leur faute. Le vieux , lui , les regardait toujours avec une haine sans limite, mais son regard changea aussitôt qu'il fut posé sur Pemolla et il devint plus inquiet et soulagé.

- Mademoiselle Pemolla , qui faite vous , ils en veulent à votre richèsse , c'est tout

- Non , ce sont mes amis.

- Mais Mademoiselle Pemolla ,je ... mais qui sont ces gens , s'interrompit-il en regardant les pirates

- Ce sont des pirates , commença Pemolla, mais ils ne sont venu que pour faire le plein de provisions , c'est tout !, se reprit-elle en voyant le regard horrifié du vieil homme.

- Mademoiselle , avez-vous perdu la tête ?! , s'entêta le vieil homme, Les pirates ne sont que des êtres sanginaires et barbares , ils ne tiennent jamais paroles !

- Comment osez-vous dire ça , mon père est un des pirates les plus recherchés !

Se rendant compte de son erreur , elle s'arrêta trop tard , consciente d'en avoir trop dit sous le regard étonné des trois pirates. Kaïto était perplexe , _alors comme ça , c'était une fille de pirates , on n'aurai jamais cru ça_. Atsu, lui ,était bien entrain d'assimiler l'information. Quant à Bellia , elle ne se préoccupait pas de la disscution , trop occupée à regarder le village en panique avec un visage je m'en foutiste. Les trois autres adultes , eux , avaient eu une petite seconde une trace de nostalgie dans le regard, mais était partie aussitôt pour laisser place à de la crainte. Bellia , dont l'information avait enfin atteint le cerveau **( Un jour je vous montrerai comment fonctionne son cerveau promis )** , demanda sans aucun tact.

- Un pirate ? Cool , c'est quoi son nom ?, s'enthousiasma-t-elle

- Eh bien c'est Us.. , commenca Pemolla

- Ne prononcez jamais son nom ! s'écria le vieil homme , coupant ainsi la parole à la jeune fille. C'est un Tabou de le citer jeune fille !

- J'ai bien le droit de..

Pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, une explosion retentit vers l'ouest du village , surement les pirates qui étaient venus le piller. Dans leur discution , ils avaient oublier qu'ils étaient attaqués.

- Il faut fuir ! , s'écria Carotte

- Oui , mais éloignons ce vieil ho-mme.... , répondit Oignon, mais il était déja partit, se fichant de leur sort

- Atsu ? , demanda Bellia

- Pas le temps Bellia , on doit partir !

- Oui , mais je voulais te demandé si ce sont des méchants ?

Sous la débilité de sa soeur , Atsu tomba à la renverse. Mais en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire , il renonça à lui répondre positivement._Si je lui dit que ce sont des méchants , elle voudra s'occuper d'eux , et on perdra du temps. Par contre , si je dis l'inverse, bête comme elle est , elle ne cherchera pas à comprendre et on poura s'enfuir... , pardon Kami-sama !_

- Euh ... non ce n-..., commença Atsu

- Oui , ce sont des méchants comme tu dis, alors on y va ? , Le coupa Kaïto

- Ouaiiis , cria-t-elle , réjouie , je vais enfin pouvoir me degourdir !

Et n'écoutant plus personne, elle coura à la vitesse de la lumière vers le champ de bataille. Avant que Kaïto ne la rejoigne , Atsu eu le temps de lui jeter un regard noir , c'est un regard amusé qui lui repondit. Derrière ce tableau , quatres personnes avaient suivit le manège et ne comprenaient rien du tout.

- Euh ... , il s'est passé quoi là ? , se risqua à demandé Pomme

- Une Idiotie , répondit Atsu au tac au tac

Ne comprenant toujours rien , ils décidèrent de ne pas se meler au histoire de pirates et prirent plus d'attention à s'enfuir loin des pillages et autres.

* * *

Quand Oignon réfléchissait au passé, il se dit que ça faisait comme même vingt ans que leur capitaine était parti à l'aventure. Il avait suffit de quelque années pour qu'il revienne, mais pour mieux repartir, et cette fois-ci, avec Mademoiselle Kaya. Et à eux trois, ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour continuer cette tradition, qui consistait à hurler chaque Matin que les pirates arrivaient. Dix ans a tellement crié que maintenant, ils étaient haït des villageois. Enfin, surtout les vieux. Le seul a vraiment les soutenir la-dedans, c'était Merry. La situation devenait insuportable. Jusqu'au jour où ils eurent la visite d'une petite surprise. Oignon s'en souvennait parfaitement. De cette petite fille aux long cheveux brun et aux yeux gris pale. Au depart, ils étaient venu tout les trois chez Merry pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais ils ne s'étaient surement pas attendu à ca. Carotte avait d'abord cru que Merry avait une fille. Puis ils avaient lentement réalisé en voyant le long nez de la petite. Pas vraiment tres long, mais assez pour qu'on voit la ressemblance. Ca leur avait sauté au yeux comme un cou de poing. Merry n'attendit pas pour leur donné des expliquations. Apparament, une personne encapuchonné était venu la nuit même chez Merry, pour lui remettre la petite fille. L'inconnu ne lui dit que le nom de la petite fille et lui demanda de prendre soin d'elle. Il était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Pemolla. Le nom de la petite. Oignon avait directement pensé que ce nom était bizarre.

Petit à petit, ils remarquèrent que leurs vie devenait de plus en plus agréables en présence de la petite. Elle était vraiment doté d'une bonté inimaginable. Et ils virent les années passés sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Un énieme pirate fit connaissance avec le sol et rejoignit ses compatriotes. Kaito les fixa avec dédain et dégout. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce que les autres pirates trouvaient de si amusants à piller les villages sans richesse. Il soupira encore une fois de lassitude. Decidement, c'était vraiment une journée de merde...

- C'est pitoyable ce qu'ils sont faibles, se plaignit Kaïto

- Bof , moi j'en dit rien.

- Ce que tu peux être prévisible ...

- Bien sur que je suis visible , sinon tu me verrais pas, vraiment tu es trop bête ...

Une sainte envie de tuer diriger vers Bellia passa dans la tête du jeune homme mais elle ne fut point exhaucé. Dieu ce que cette fille l'énèrvait des fois ! Puis , les envies meurtrières de Kaïto passé, ils se mirent en routes vers l'ouest , la où les pirates avaient embarqué d'après ce qu'un villageois avait dit. Ou plutot hurlé. En chemin , ils rencontrèrent des pirates , mais qui furent mis hors d'état de nuire en deux temps trois mouvement. Vingts bonnes minutes de courses après , ils arrivèrent au bord de la dite plage et ce qu'ils virent les stoppa net.

* * *

Ils étaient quatres , et on dirait qu'ils étaient arrivés avant les deux autres. Ils virent comme prévu un bateau pirates assez endommagé sans figure de proue dont le drapeau représentait un crane avec une enorme dentition, assez blanche aussi. Dans le bâteau , on pouvait apercevoir quelque pirates buvant où se goinfrant. _Bellia aurait adoré cet endroit ...,_ pensa Atsu. Les autres pirates, eux , étaient hors du bâteau mais bien près de ce dernier. Quant ils furent assez près et que les pirates les eurent enfin remarqué, Pemolla se mis en tête du groupe , prête à faire le porte parole.

- Pourquoi attaquer vous le village ?, demanda-t-elle, rougissant comme même de voir tout ces regards braqués sur elle.

Sans réponses , les moqueries et rires des pirates augmentaires. Pemolla restait calme mais pourtant , elle sentait quelque chose au fond d'elle , comme si ça voulait sortir. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ça l'inquiétait , et encore plus en voyant les pirates approché dangereusement. Elle recula mais sentit un torse très musclé sur son dos, et en se retournant , elle vit que les légumes et Atsu s'étaient fait attraper par des pirates qui revenaient de la ville. Le pirate derrière elle s'empara alors de ses poignets avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit , et elle se debatti , mais en vain. La pression était trop forte , trop intense , la seule chose qu'elle voula , c'était que ça sorte , la seule chose qu'elle savait , c'était que cette chose n'était en aucun cas une bonne chose , c'était mal , très mal , mais elle voulait que ça sorte. Elle n'en pouvait ... plus , plus .. du tout ...

* * *

Le pirate jubilait , la petite était mignonne , et comme c'était lui qui l'avait attrapé , c'était son butin , donc il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il adorait quand ses victimes avaient de la crainte ou peur dans le regard , les faire pleurer , les torturer jusqu'à la mort , c'est ça qu'il aimait. Donc c'est pour ça qu'il commençait à être agacer par cette fille car elle ne bougait plus et son visage s'était assombrit, c'était ennuyant.

- Eh ! Reveille toi , tu m'ennuie , aller amuse moi ma belle , lui dit-il en la secouant

Mais il arrêta de suite son manège , de même que les autres pirates en se sentant soulevé et balancer. C'était étonnant , mais le plus étonnant était , que c'était Pemolla l'auteur de cet acte. Les pirates avaient leur yeux sortant de leur orbites, cette fille qui avait l'air aussi fragiles qu'une plume venait de porter un gars de plus de cents Kilos et de le balancer sur la coque sur bateau , qui s'était briser sois dit en passant. Mais les plus étonnés était les amies de cette jeune fille. Les légumes s'étaient étrangement évanoui, Atsu était dans le même état que les pirates , Bellia , qui venait d'arriver avec Kaïto cria des " TERRIIIBLE ! " et Kaïto avait un air légèrement étonné et mumurait quelque chose du genre " jle savais ... louche ... cette fille... ". Mais personnes ne pouvait nié la différence de la fille de tout à l'heure. Au lieu d'avoir les yeux gris , ils étaient completement rouge sang , son sourire d'habitude si serein était maintenant sadique et orné de dents pointus. Ses cheveux , si soigné avant, étaient maintenant en bataille comme si on ne les aivait jamais brossé ni lavé. Ce matin , Kaïto avait vu la gentillèsse incarné , et maintenant , devant , il avait le mal personnifié..

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**Vous aimez ? Vous aimez pas ? Aller dites moi !**


	8. Yora

**Auteur :** " Chat " et " Mauve " en anglais ... Kitty Purple quoi !

**Couples :** LuffyRobin, ZoroTashigi, UssopKaya et SanjiVivi. Il y en a d'autres ?

**Genre :** Romance/Adventure/Humour ainsi que du OCC quelques fois... Par contre, dans ce chapitre un léger Drama/Angts pour pimenter le jeu ..

**Rating :** M

**Titres :** Nouvelle Génération

**Disclaimer :** Eichiro Oda ne veut pas me les passer. Mais il m'a laissé les enfants, c'est déja ça !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Yora**

_Point de Vue de Pemolla_

Je m'appelle Pemolla , je suis fille de pirate. Pourtant , je suis adulé de tous ici , et malgré mon long nez , qu'il paraît que j'ai hérité de mon père , tout les garçons sont à mes pieds. Certains pour ma richesse , d'autre parce que je suis mignonne. Mais aucun d'eux ne me plait , car ils ne cherche pas ce que j'ai au fond de moi. D'ailleurs , ils ne doivent pas le savoir, ou ce serai la panique. J'ai grandi la plus grande partie de mon enfance sans mes parents, après quoi , on m'a dit que l'on m'avait ramené à Sirop, et c'est Merry , mon majordome , qui s'est occupé de moi. Il ne connait pas ce qui s'est passé , et n'a voulu me reveler qu'une petite partie de ce qu'il savait , donc très petite. Ma mère était la maîtresse de maison , et mon père s'appelait respectivement , Kaya et Usopp.  
Mon père était lui aussi fils de pirate, il a été abandonné par son père et il a du vivre avec sa mère. Pour lui donner de l'espoir , tout les jours , il criait dans le village que les pirates arrivaient , avec son sois disant équipage , composer de Trois gamins et de lui , Carotte , Pomme et Oignon. Ma grand-mère est morte peu de temps après , et il a du vivre seul. Malgré le décès de sa mère , il continuait son manège , jusqu'a même se faire haïr des villageois. Il était le conteur d'histoire , le menteur du village. C'est alors qu'il a rencontré ma mère, a cette époque , elle était malade à cause du choc qu'elle a eu lorsque ses parents sont morts. Les histoires de mon père lui remontait le moral mais dans toute histoire , il y a un méchant. Ma mère avait un deuxième Majordome à qui elle se confiait corps et âmes. C'était son erreur , tout ce qu'il voulait , c'était sa fortune. Et il a monté un coup pour la tuer et faire en sorte qu'elle lui lègue tout sur son testament. Il s'appelait Krapador. Mais grâce à un jeune garçon pirate , ses amis et mon père , ils ont triomphé de Krapador. J'avait voulu en savoir plus sur ce jeune pirate , mais Merry n'a pas voulu me dire ni son nom , ni ce qui s'était passé après.J'avais essayer de toute les facons de savoir , jusqu'a demander à mes trois amis , Pomme , Oignon et Carotte. Mais Merry les avaient faits promettre de ne rien me dire.  
Un jour , alors que je jouais , il est arrivé un malheur. Je m'étais trop penché à la fenêtre et je failli tombé. Merry m'avait rattrapé de justesse mais il était trop tard. Le monstre en moi s'était reveillé. La seule chose que je sait sur ce qui c'est passé après , c'est que Merry était très mal en point quand je me suis reveillé. Il avait plusieurs côtes cassé , ainsi que des échymose , et des os brisés. C'était horrible , mais encore plus horrible quand j'ai sus que c'était moi qui avait fait ça. Une petite fille agée de à peine quatres ans , avait tabassé à mort un adulte qui pouvait la maitrisé sans aucun effort. Je ne me souvenait de rien du tout.

* * *

Aujourd'hui , la journée avait bien commencé, comme d'habitude. Malgré tout je sentait comme une pression à l'interieur de moi , je l'avais ignoré. Mes légumes préférés sont venu m'avertir que des pirates avait accosté, sans prevenir personnes , nous nous étions diriger sur la plage Est. Ces pirates m'avaient laissé perplexes , il y avait deux garçons , l'un de grande taille et beau garçon , l'autre bien plus petit avec des Lunettes. Le dernier membre était une fille particulièrement belle , comme on n'en voyait jamais. Après avoir écouté leur histoire , par bonté j'ai décidé de les aidé. Et je ne sais pas si ils s'en rendaient compte , mais tout les villageois se retournaient au passage de Bellia , la jeune fille. C'est alors que le mal est arrivé. Des pirates , des mauvais cette fois , ont attaqué le village. Oignons , Pomme , Carotte , Atsu et Moi , nous nous somme alors dirigés vers la plage où ces pirates avaient accosté, pendant que Kaïto et Bellia s'occupaiennt de ceux qui restaient au village. En arriveant la bas , je me suis fais prendre par un pirate, ainsi que tout les autres. J'avais essayé de me debattre, et j'ai ressenti la même chose que losque j'avais quatres ans. La même pression insuportable , les mêmes battements de coeur, le même sentiment. Et puis , j'avais finalement laissé sortir le monstre , et tout s'était éteint autour de moi.

* * *

Il faisait noir , et froid. J'avais mal , et je me sentait seul et inutile, c'était ça le desespoir. C'est toujours là que je me retrouve quand le monstre arrive à sortir. Je suis enchainé , dans le néant. Dans le noir et le froid..  
Quelque fois , je me dit , que le monstre en est devenu un parce qu'il était resté ici depuis toujours. Dans cet enfer. Je ne sais pas parlé , je ne sais pas bouger, je peux seulement subir. Subir un châtiments que je ne mérite pas. Me torturant , me tuant petit à petit de l'interieur. Quelque fois aussi , le monstre vient discuter avec moi , je n'ai presque jamais la parole, je suis celle qui subit. Mais plus je regarde , plus je me voie dans le monstre. Car le monstre c'est moi. Car il est mon reflet. Car c'est ma jumelle. Morte.  
Un ange et Un demon , piégé tout les deux dans le corps d'un humain , quel paradoxe.

* * *

_Point de Vue de ???_

Enfin , enfin je suis sorit de cette foutu prison du desespoir. Cela fait une dixainne d'année que je suis coincé dedans. Les seul fois où j'ai pu un tant soi peu me libérer , c'est pendant le sommeil de cette pimbeche de Jumelle. Et maintenant , les rôles sont inversé et c'est moi qui jubile de la voir en cage. Je peux enfin m'amuser , et passer du bon temps. Je reviens à la réalité , et je vois que tout les regard sont braqué sur moi , maintenant que je me souviens , j'ai balencé cette baleine sur la coque du bâteau. Et en plus , je suis fière de moi , j'ai pas perdu de ma force.

- Terrible !!

Je me retourne pour voir d'ou vient ce crit strident et insuportable pour voir un petit groupe de Blaireau me regarder avec , pour certain de la peur , d'autre de la perplexité. Et une seule idiote qui me regarde avec admiration. Enfin , ... c'est pas le bon mot. La manière dont elle me regarde est vraiment ... stressante ..  
Et je ne peux pas m'empecher d'ajouter que cette fille est une véritable beauté du ciel , même si j'ai tendance à vénérez les enfers.

- Pe-Pe-Pemolla-san ?! , Begaye un nabot binoclar

Je lève un sourcils, Pemolla ? , ma soeur ? . Je rêve ou Il se fou de moi ?!  
Il ne vois pas que je n'ai rien de cette idiote !?

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec mon imbécile de soeur , mon nom est Yora.

- Mais , qu'est ce que vous racontez Pemolla-san ?! , Rajoute-il

Il va me lacher avec ses " Pemolla-san " oui ou merde ! Il est chiant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de rappliquez , des applaudissements retentissent derrière moi. Je me retourne pour la deuxième fois , et j'appercois un vieux degarnis qui me regarde en applaudissent. Ses cheveux Gris sont coiffé en arrière , ce qui nous laissent voir les milliard de rides qui parsement son front. Malgré son sourire bienveillant , ses yeux sont remplis d'une cruauté sans égal qui vous disent bien qu'il vous tuera sans aucune pitié. Je souris en pensant qu'il me ressemble un peu.

- Eh bien ma chère , j'ai d'abord cru que tu n'était que bonne a jeter comme une poupée chiffons , mais finalement tu m'interresse. Commenca-t-il , ça te dirai un duel ?

- Je n'attendait qu'une occasion pour me deffouler !

- Mais attendez Pemo ... , commenca ce nabot qui devenait serieusement agacent.

- Laisse la faire , c'est son choix , tu ne peux pas imterrompre un duel accepter , et puis je trouve ça amusant. , Cette fois-ci , c'était la fille qui avait parlé, et je l'en remerciait presque.

Je la fixait un peu , avant de me retourner vers le viel homme. Cette fille est spéciale , je le sens. Je me demande si j'aurais l'occasion de me battre avec elle. Et comme si elle avait lu mes pensée , elle dit :

- Au fait , Yora-chan, après ton combat contre Oji-san , j'aimerais bien me mesurer à toi , proposa-t-elle

- Si elle en sort vivante déja. , intervint calmement le-dit vieil homme, et ça ne risque pas ..

- Tu pense me faire avaler ça , Papy ? , répondit-je avec arrogance

- On pourrait commencer ce combat maintenant .., dit-il , ignorant ma remarque

Et c'est dans une tension palpable , que nous nous positionons , près pour le combat qui suit.

**A suivre....**

* * *

**Chapitre tres court, je l'admet, mais ca ne fait rien de mal de dire ce que vous en pensez. Je suis comme même un peu triste de voir que personne ne laisse de Review. Je suis pas méchante, je ne vais pas arreter de poster, mais ce serai comme même gentil un petit mot encourageant, même une critique méchante, au moins pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bye-biiii ! **


	9. Fromage et Dentier

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre :** Nouvelle Génération

**Genre : **LuffyRobin, ZoroTashigi, SanjiVivi, et UssopKaya.

**Rating :** T Maintenant.

**Resumé :** C'est le commencement du combat entre le vieux et Yora.

**Note :** L'orthographe et moi, on est faché. Et je ne sais définitivement pas écrire de scène de combat.

**Disclaimer :** C'est chiant mais bon, tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bachelor49 : **Je te remercie beaucoup, tu es le seul à me dire ce que tu pense.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Fromage et Dentier**

La première fois que j'ai vu cette fille, je l'ai trouvé banale. Puis, après sa réaction face à un des garçons qui l'accompagnait, elle a fini par m'intéresser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens comme deux présence lorsqu'elle s'approche. Je sens comme si, il y avait deux personnes. Deux auras, parce que oui, je capte très bien les auras des gens. Mais ce n'est pas la discutions, l'important c'est cette fille. Pemolla, fille de pirates, et a ce qu'elle a dit, il est très recherché. J'aurai aimé savoir son nom. Mais peut importe, je pourrai demander a Pemolla-chan après. Maintenant, ma préoccupation, c'est le combat qui se déroulera entre Yora-chan et Oji-San. Ca risque d'être très intéressant. Je suis impatiente que ca commence.

_Béllia_

* * *

La tension était palpable entre les deux combattants, chacun voulant trouver une faiblesse chez l'autre, se jaugeant, se testant. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne bouge appart les combattants, n'osant interrompre ce moment des plus importants. Tout se jouait pour l'avenir du village, même si Atsu était sur à 99% que Pemolla - ou Yora comme elle se disait être - n'en avait que faire du village en cet instant même. Mais même si Atsu était complètement absorber par l'échange visuel que se donnaient Pemo... Yora et le vieil homme - qui soit dîtes en passant n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un combattant pour son avis -, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui s'était passer avec Pem... Yora - décidemment il ne s'y ferait jamais -. Depuis qu'il était né, on a toujours dit qu'il était un grand prodige, il s'avait parlé a quelques mois. Connaissait toute ses conjugaisons à 3 ans. Savait résoudre des équations mathématiques que même le plus grand mathématicien trouvait dur en deux minutes à 6 ans. Depuis toujours, rien ne lui avait échappé, absolument rien. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu le phénomène avec Yora - enfin ! - et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, ça devenait tellement frustrant qu'il en transpirait. Il savait que c'était mal de penser comme ca, sa sœur - Seul Dieu savait O combien il la vénérait- lui avait toujours apprit les bonnes manières de penser. Elle était sa dernière famille. Béllia était peut être l'être le plus stupide de sa génération, elle n'en était pas moins une personne remarquable. Même si c'était la plus grosse gourmande que le monde est jamais connu ...

Enfin bref, tout ca pour dire que Atsu pourrai remplir une piscine avec toute la transpiration qu'il lâchait en ce moment. Un des pirates - qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché - senti une odeur nauséabonde se propager. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Béllia fut la première a réagir.

- Fromaaaaage !!!

Ce qui eu pour effet de renverser tout le monde, se demandant sérieusement ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Kaïto, qui était juste a coté de Béllia - qui elle cherchait désespérément son fromage - se chargea d'accomplir la tache O combien difficile, de dire a Béllia une bonne fois pour toute que - Horriblement - non, il n'y avait pas de fromage ni aucune nourriture répertorier dans le monde a environ 200 mètre a la ronde. Kaïto du après calmé les pleurs de Béllia. Ce qui pris bien entendu plusieurs minutes avant de lui assurer que après s'êtres débarrasser des pirates enquiquineurs, il lui payerai toute la nourriture qu'elle voudra au restaurant. Béllia réagit au car de tour.

- Bon magnez vous le train et battez vous bande de faignant, on attend que ca nous !! , Hurla-t-elle en s'adressant a Yora et au Vieil homme.

Certaines ondes meurtrières flottèrent dans l'air pour léviter vers Béllia, mais elles coulèrent comme de l'eau sur la roche. Un petit temps passé, tous était enfin près pour le combat qui allait suivre.

**( Ce n'était qu'un petit délire que je me suis fait, donc si vous n'avez pas comprit c'est normal. En gros c'est ma tentative lamentable de faire un peu d'humour.. )**

* * *

Le vieil homme fut le premier a attaquer en bondissant vers Yora, poing lever. Cette dernière l'évita par dessous, en lançant par la même occasion un direct du droit dans l'estomac de son adversaire. L'Osan toussa violemment, mais en profita pour donner un coup de jambe dans les côtes de Yora. Un désagréable son de craquement d'os se fit entendre et toute l'assembler grimaça. Le vieux s'éjecta en arrière grâce a son coups et atterris comme un chat sur le sol. Quant à Yora, elle se tordait de douleur en se tenant le ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle jura quelque insultes envers son adversaire et fini par se tourner vers ce dernier.

- Argh ... Qui , elle respira un bon coup afin de bien formuler sa phrase , Qui êtes vous ? .... Aïe ..... Humm ....

L'homme ricana avant de répondre, " Pardonnez moi , j'ai complètement oubliez de me présenter, Je suis ... Athan, Le pirate aux 1000 esprits. "

- Jamais entendu parler ! , Cria Béllia, plus loin.

- On me surnomme ainsi car j'ai manger un fruit du démon spécial, Continua Athan, Ignorant complètement le commentaire de Béllia même si on pouvait voir un tic nerveux traverser son sourcils.

- Désolés mais tout les fruits du démon sont spécial ! , Cette fois, c'était Kaïto qui l'avait interrompu.

N'importe qui auraient pu remarquer le visage rouge et violacé d'Athan. Il commençait à en avoir marre de leur commentaires vaseux a ces deux la.

- Mon fruit du démon a la particularité de faire en sorte que son possesseur puisse mesurer sa force a l'infini .Dit il , essayant d'ignorer le cri de Béllia " C'est pas le tien Vieux rabougris ! " , Je peux par exemple faire en sorte que mon coup soit une caresse , ou qu'il ressemble , au contraire , a une énorme charge de plusieurs tonnes que l'on abat sur l'endroit frappé. Dans ce cas la, la personne frappé agonisera de douleur. Comme toi en ce moment Yora, Ricana-t-il en regardant sa victime morte de douleur au sol, les larmes baignant son visage.

Atsu se permis alors un commentaire. " Et le drapeau ? Je comprend pas le rapport entre votre pouvoir et un dentition énorme et blanche. "

Personne ne su ce qui déclencha ca, mais soudain , les yeux de Athan se mirent a briller d'un éclat surprenant , et une seconde après , ce dernier tournoyait comme une danseuse de ballet.

- Ce drapeau signifie ce que nous sommes, Chantonna-t-il d'une voie rêveuse et Joyeuse, Aussi forte et dure que des dents bien entretenues, ayant une défense intouchable comme la couche de maille !

Il continua alors plusieurs comparaison entre son équipage et un dentier, jusqu'au moment ou Atsu dit :

- C'est absolument indéfini et incorrect votre comparaison.

Athan explosa alors, le volcan n'aurais pas fait mieux.  
Il sauta, poing en avant, vers Atsu. Sa main n'était qu'a quelque centimètre du visage d'Atsu mais Yora se leva a temps malgré la douleur et attrapa Athan par le pied pour le balancer dans le sens contraire du gamin. Athan atterrit en roulé boulé sur le sol. Mais Yora souffrait beaucoup trop de sa blessure er regagna aussitôt ce foutu sol qui n'attendait que elle. Athan se releva sans mal, lorgnant son adversaire avec des yeux narquois. Il esquissa un pas vers elle, puis marcha d'une cadence calculée.

- _Voila comment j'aime le combat_, Pensa-t-il, _La victime souffre de douleur sur le sol, pendant que son bourreau avance vers elle pour l'achever._

- _Non ! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais mourir dans tous les sens du terme ! Vite, une idée, tu dois te sortir de là Yora ...._

Athan ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il fut devant Yora, celle ci a ses pieds.

- Et maintenant, implore moi de te laisser la vie sauve !

- Jamais, Cracha-t-elle, et puis, même si je le faisais, tu ne me laisserais jamais la vie sauve !

Le rire froid du vieil homme confirma ses dires. Il leva alors son pied et le baissa violemment sur la cuisse de Yora, cassant l'os dans un bruit dégoutant. Yora ne tarda pas à hurler a se casser la voix.

- Tu ... argh... T-Tu me le... me le paieras !, Jura-t-elle avec difficulté tant la douleur était intense.

Cela ne fit que satisfaire Athan de plus en plus, tellement qu'il s'enfonça profondément dans son ego. Il leva alors encore son pied, mais cette fois, au dessus de la tête de Yora. _Il va me faire exploser la cervelle !!_  
Comprenant qu'elle avait saisi ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il sourit de manière encore plus sadique que précédemment. Il amorçât alors son coup et Yora ferma brusquement les yeux, attendant sa mort.

* * *

Un craquement sourd retentit aux oreilles de tous, et ils grimacèrent. Personnes n'avait osé regarder la scène, se cachant ou fermant les yeux, personne n'avait vu. Ce qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas vu, c'est Béllia qui s'était élancé vers Athan et avait stoppé son pied avec sa main. Tout le monde eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'ils réalisèrent la chose. Le visage d'Athan, lui, montrait la peur, la douleur et avait un air des plus horrifié. L'attroupement se demanda alors ce que Béllia avait fait pour qu'il ait cette réaction là. Personne ne pouvait voir le visage de Béllia, mais Yora, oui , et on pouvait remarqué qu'elle s'était évanoui sous la douleur. On pouvait aussi voir une plaie béante sur son bras, ouverte par un moignon d'os ressortit a cause de la brutalité du choc (c'est Gore, je sais). Soudain, Athan sauta en arrière, essayant de faire le plus de distance possible entre lui et Béllia, sans pour le moins toucher l'eau de mer. Béllia, elle, baissa sa main et la fit passer sous les genoux de Yora pour faire passer son autre main sous son dos. Elle porta alors Yora tel une princesse, (si on enlève le sang et les blessures), tourna le dos a son adversaire (Kaïto : Je vous avais dit quoi déjà ...), et marcha jusqu'a l'embrasure de la forêt, Près de Kaïto. Ce dernier su qu'il ne devait rien dire, car le visage de Béllia était très assombrit. Pas bon signe. L'assemblé décida de reculé pour leur bien a tous. Béllia retourna vers Athan, qui lui était de plus en plus apeuré. Tout le monde remarqua alors son pied bleuît et gonflé, et compris alors. Ce n'était pas Béllia qui s'était craqué l'os de la main sous la force du coup d'Athan, c'était la force de la défense de Béllia qui avait cassé l'os du pied d'Athan.

- Qui… Qui est tu ? Dit ce dernier d'une voix tremblante par la peur.

A nouveau, le public cessa de respirer sous la pression. C'est vrai, qui était donc cette fille a l'apparence si frêle mais à l'aura si forte et a la force si grande. Seul Atsu ne s'inquiétait pas et connaissait la réponse. Et alors que Kaïto fixait Béllia, il ne se doutais même pas qu'il allait enfin avoir la réponse a la question que son ex-capitaine se posait.

- Je suis Monkey D. Béllia, la fille du Seigneur des Pirates.

**A suivre ....**

* * *

**Je suis méchante de couper la ... Et je sais qu'il est court.**

**Mais cela n'empeche pas de me dire vos impression ! Je sais que je suis lu, mais un petit commentaire ne tue pas !**


	10. N'oublis Pas

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Couples : **LuffyRobin, ViviSanji, UssopKaya, ZoroTashigi et un tout petit KaitoBéllia à sens unique.

**Rating :** T

**Titre :** Nouvelle Génération

**Disclaimer :** Ils (ne) M'appartiennent (pas). Béllia et Cie, au contraire, oui.

**Note :** J'ai essayer d'être clair dans ce chapitre... c'est peut être raté.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : N'oublis pas.

_Précédemment :_

_- Qui-qui es tu ?_

_- Je suis la fille du seigneur des pirates._

Maintenant :

Tout le monde était consterné, la fille du seigneur des pirates ? De Monkey D. Luffy ?  
Les seuls à ne pas avoir une tête athrophié étaient Kaito et Atsu. Le premier parce qu'il s'en doutait longuement, le deuxième parce qu'il était lui-même l'enfant de la terreur cité précédamment. Les trois adultes au nom de Légumes , qui avaient été relachés par les pirates surpris , eux , regardèrent la fille de L'adolescent qui avait sauvé leur village. Et Maintenant , sa déscandance comptait faire pareil. Quel Histoire ..  
Yora, elle, ne pouvait s'empecher de regarder Béllia avec un mélange de Fascination, D'admiration, de Peur et de surprise. Ca faisit un paquet de sentiments ça ...

Tout les pirates regardèrent alors leur capitaine, attendant une réaction de sa part. Rien. Niet. Nada. Il était tétanisé face à Béllia. On se demandait même si il respirait. Ce n'est que deux minutes apres qu'il daigna faire un geste. Il parla d'une petite voix aigue qu'on ne lui aurai jamais cru. Au debut ce n'était qu'un baragouinement, donc personne ne compris, puis il parla un peu plus fort, mais sa gorge noué lui deformait ses mots. Un de ses sbires les plus courageux mais aussi le plus particulièrement stupide avanca d'un pas , main en avant, vers son capitaine.

- Que... qu'est ce qu'il y a , Capitaine ?

C'était une des erreures à ne pas faire lorsque Athan était dans cet état. Ce dernier tourna brusquement la tête vers son subordonné, un regard de fou plaqué au yeux. Le pirate - très stupide - s'approcha encore plus de Athan.

- Tu vois Atsu , certaine personne, - comme ta peste de soeur - ont un instint de survie merdique ... tu en as l'exemple même. Se chargea d'expliquer Kaito

- Tu n'as même pas besoin de le dire, je le sais déja, répondit le binoclard.

- Comme toujours .. , répondit le graçon au cheveux bleu, totalement indifférent aux pirates qui couraient pour échapper à leur capitaine qui avait perdu la boule.

* * *

La tavernière et plusieurs personne du village regardaient consterné l'immense plat de la jeune fille se vidé à une vitesse ahurissante. En temps normal, elle aurait donné une somme grandiose pour tout les plats qu'elle avait mangé. Mais vu que la noireaude avait sauvé le village entier, Béllia avait droit à toute la nourriture qu'elle voulait.  
Atsu, lui , battait pour la Enieme fois un adulte au échec. Ce dernier était très étonné, et on arretait pas de féliciter le garçon.

Ensuite, vint Kaito, qui était occupé à repousser de son regard j'ai-fait-couler-le-titanic-espèce-de-larve-pas-fraiche-et-pas-belle tout les prétendants de la jolie demoiselle qui était occupé à remplir son estomac sans fond. Donc c'était pas gagné. Il allait découpé en rondelle cette stupide tavernière pour lui donner autant de nourriture. Parce que quand elle mangeait , elle était très désirable ...

...

_Quoi ?!_

Atsu, qui rigolait avec ses nouveaux amis, tourna la tête vers ses deux compagnons , qui étaient un peu plus loin. Béllia mangeait comme a son habitude, et Kaito s'occupait de se gifler mainte fois pour ensuite prendre un bon verre de Rhum , le boire cul sec, et fusiller trois garçons qui étaient près de Béllia du regard. Ils ne furent plus aussi près tout à coup.

* * *

Plus loin, hors de la taverne, Pemolla se dirigeait vers sa grande demeure en boitant. En effet, elle avait beau avoir été soigner, ses os ressoudés la lancaient terriblement, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Elle avait la tête pleine de penser. Elle se rememorait sa discution brutale avec le vieil homme du village.

Flash Back : 

_Un vieil homme sénile s'approcha alors brusquemment d'eux et s'adressa aux trois légumes avec une haine bien prononcé. _

_- Vous ! cria-t-il , Vous hurlez à tout le monde qu'il y a des pirates tout le temps , et maintenant qu'il y en a , pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenu ?! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas crié ?! _

_Les jeunes auraient voulus lui répondre que même si ils l'avaient fais , personne ne les aurait cru , mais ils préfèrent se taire. Et puis , ils ne les avaient pas vu , ce n'était pas leur faute. Le vieux , lui , les regardait toujours avec une haine sans limite, mais son regard changea aussitôt qu'il fut posé sur Pemolla et il devint plus inquiet et soulagé. _

_- Mademoiselle Pemolla , qui faite vous , ils en veulent à votre richèsse , c'est tout ! _

_- Non , ce sont mes amis. _

_- Mais Mademoiselle Pemolla ,je ... mais qui sont ces gens , s'interrompit-il en regardant les pirates _

_- Ce sont des pirates , commença Pemolla, mais ils ne sont venu que pour faire le plein de provisions , c'est tout !, se reprit-elle en voyant le regard horrifié du vieil homme. _

_- Mademoiselle , avez-vous perdu la tête ?! , s'entêta le vieil homme, Les pirates ne sont que des êtres sanginaires et barbares , ils ne tiennent jamais paroles ! _

_- Comment osez-vous dire ça , mon père est un des pirates les plus recherchés !_

Fin Flash Back

Oui, un des plus recherché. Pourtant, il était originaire d'ici, et elle ne savait rien de comment il était devenu pirate. Elle devait le savoir.. C'est pour ça qu'elle allait voir Merry. Elle était sur que son Majordome saurait.

* * *

- Argh .. ma tête ...

Kaito se releva péniblement, ayant passé la nuit endormi sur sol. Sa tête lui faisait attrocement mal. Il le savait, il avait la gueule de bois. Quelle merde !  
Béllia, elle, était encore endormi , mais elle mangeait, fait extraordinaire qui captiva Kaito quelque seconde, qui se reprit en secouant la tête, pour après se maudire d'avoir fait ça, la migraine venant.  
Atsu était le seul réveillé , avec la tavernière. Cette dernière s'occupait de nettoyer les tables. Le gamin, lui, s'avanca vers sa soeur, dans le but de la réveiller.

_Plus Tard ..._

Le Fox White voguait sur la mer calme, le vent soufflant sur la voile noir. La jeune brune schizophrène était appuyé à la rambarde, les cheveux au vent, le regard dans le vague. Un main se posa doucement sur son épaule, et Pemolla se retourna pour regarder les yeux onyx de Béllia. Un sourire encourageant se dessina sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Pemolla la regarda un peu desarconnée, puis sourit a son tour. Elle se remit sur la rambarde, et reprit le cour de ses pensées. Merry lui avait tous expliqué quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait rejoindre l'équipage de Béllia. Son père était devenu pirate en suivant un jeune garçon qui avait sauvé le village. Et le jeune homme était devenu seigneur des pirates. Son nom, il le lui avait dit. Et Pemolla ne l'oublirait jamais.  
Oh non, elle n'oublirais jamais Monkey D. Luffy...

* * *

- Du Balais !!! Hurla Athan.

Il avait honte d'avoir fuit, mais c'était légitime. En effet, apres avoir trucider comme il se doit son subordonné, il avait pris l'option de fuir devant le grand danger qu'était la fille de la personne la plus crainte dans ce monde. Il aurait pu tout simplement dire que c'était un mensonge, mais il n'avait pas pu, pas devant ses yeux. Elle avait les mêmes, les mêmes que lui...

...  
Quelle honte comme même ....

**A suivre …**

* * *

**Encore un chapitre de fini, ce serai bien que vous me disiez pour une fois ce que vous en pensez.**


	11. Clown un jour, Clown Toujours

**Auteur :** Kitty Purple

**Titre :** Nouvelle Génération

**Genre : **LuffyRobin, ZoroTashigi, SanjiVivi, et UssopKaya.

**Rating :** T.

**Resumé :** Nouvelle journée pour l'équipage qui compte un nouveau compagnon.

**Note :** Désolé pour le retard, mais cadeau il y a un personnage que vous connaissez bien ici !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Les enfants sont à moi.

J'en profite pour remercier **Enzilia** pour toutes ses reviews, merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Clown un jour, Clown toujours**

- « J'AI FAIIIIIIIM ! » ne pu s'empêcher de hurler Béllia pour deux-cent-trente-septième fois d'après Atsu.

- « Ton estomac est un gouffre sans fond ... »

- « C'est méchant Kaitooooo !! » Se défendit Béllia « Et j'ai faiiiiiim !! »

- « Deux-cent-trente-huit » dit calmement Atsu, qui était allonger sur le coup de la tête de leur figure de Proue.

Et ça faisait déjà deux bonne heures qu'ils étaient comme ça. Kaito entrain d'astiqué sa lame et Béllia effondré sur le bord du bateau. Et ça faisait environ une demi-heure que Pemolla était dans la cuisine à préparer quelque chose digne d'un repas, étant la seule assez gentille pour le faire.

* * *

Oh la la ! Ils devaient mourir de faim dehors ! Pemolla était complètement désespéré et nerveuse. Elle devait mettre une ou deux cuillère de sel pour cette assiette ? Ou c'était peut être du poivre ? Ou du cumins ? Oh non , elle était complètement perdu. « Je t'aide si tu veux ? ». Elle reconnu immédiatement la voie mauvaise de Yora.

- « Je-je ne sais pas ... si je peux te faire confiance .. »

La voie lui répondit en ricanant : « Eh bien, je dirai que non, mais cela dépend de mon humeur »

- « Tu n'essaie pas de me contrôler ? »

« A quoi bon ? L'autre reine le sentirait tout de suite »

- « Béllia-chan ? »

Un éternuement bruyant se fit entendre dehors, sur le pond. Suivit d'un « BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

« ... »

- « ... »

« ... ouais bon, en gros , tu veux ou pas ? »

- « Je suis en mauvaise posture alors je dirai pas non ... »

« Yes ! »

- « Si tu fais quelque chose de déplaisant , je te renvoie directement. »

« Mais oui, mais oui .. »

Yora prit alors la place de sa soeur et s'attela à la tache. Sous l'œil , ou plutôt l'esprit, attentif de Pemolla.

* * *

- « ATCHAAAAA !!! »

- « A tes souhait .... » dit Atsu

- « BORDE DE MERDE ! » Cria Béllia, la gorge irrité

- « Bien fait ... » se moqua Kaito

- « T'es méchaaaaant Kai-chaan !!»

- « Qu- ! NE M'APPELE PAS COMME CA !! » Cria Kaito, d'un beau rouge pivoine.

- « Shi shi ! » Ria Béllia « J'ai faim » , se reprit-elle

- « Deux-cent-trente-neuf ... »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors Pemolla en mode _Dark_, c'est à dire Yora, grand sourire sinistre au lèvres.

- « Le repas est près ! »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Béllia était déjà dans la salle à manger à engloutir son repas. Astu lui avait un peu peur de ce que Yora avait mis dedans et Kaito se jura de dire deux mots à Pemolla en ce qui concernait sa soeur. Mais à la surprise des deux Garçons, le repas était tout a fait normal, bon si on pouvait dire. Pemolla n'en fut que plus ravi, et un poids fut retirer de ses frêles épaules, et elle se promit de remercié sa soeur.

* * *

- « Béllia ? »

- « Hm ? »

- « Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de donner des nouvelles a Makino-san ? »

- « Hm ? Makino ? ... OUAIIIIIS Je veux voir Maki-chan !!! »

- « Vous parlez de quoi , les deux singes ? »

- « On va dire bonjour à Maki-chan !! »

- « Bon toi, j'aurais pas de réponse .. Gamin, c'est qui cette " Makino " ? »

- « Je ne suis pas un gamin, espèce de Punk. »

- « P-punk ?!! »

- « Ouais .. Et pour répondre a ta question, Makino c'est notre tutrice. »

- « ....punk ? »

- « T'es encore avec ça ? »

- « Mais je suis pas un Punk !!! »

- « Ah bon ? Tu trouve ça courant la couleur Bleu-vert ? »

- « Mais c'est ma couleur naturelle !! »

- « Sérieux ? »

- « ATSU ! KAI-CHAN ! JE VEUX VOIR MAKI-CHAN ! »

* * *

Le silence s'était fait dans la cuisine. L'équipage était assis autour de la table qui avait en son milieu le den den Mushi de Atsu. Béllia avait un tête tellement concentré qu'on aurait presque eu envie de poser sa main sur son front pour voir quelle température elle avait. Pemolla déposa un plateau de thé et servi tout le monde pour finir par s'asseoir à coté de Kaito. C'est Béllia qui pris la parole en première.

- « Ca marche comment ce truc ? »

- « Je suppose que l'on doit juste décrocher » , Répondit Atsu

- « Hein ? Comme ça ? »

- « Oui, comme il est directement relié au den den Mushi de Makino, ca sonnera chez elle. »

- « Aaaaah, je peux le faire ? »

- « Si ca peut te faire plaisir.. »

La main de Béllia avança alors jusqu'au den den Mushi, attrapa le combiné et le souleva. Un grésillement se fit entendre et l'escargophone ouvrit les yeux et fixa Béllia.

- « Grrrr.. Graa.. Gllooo..A…allo ? Oui, Allo ? » Grésilla l'appareil

- « Maki-chaan !! Tu m'entend ? C'est moi Béllia et Atsu ! »

- « Béllia ?! Atsu ?! Oh, ça fait si longtemps, presque quatre mois. »

- « Alors ? Ca va au village ? »

- « Eh bien N- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une explosion retendit non loin du bateau. Pemolla émit un petit cri strident alors que Kaito avait déjà la main sur le manche de son katana et courrait en dehors de la cuisine. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Béllia pour le suivre. Atsu regarda furtivement Pemolla qui était recroquevillée.

- « Tu sais te battre ? »

- « Je .. Non… mais je peut soigner les blessé… je… c'est plutôt.. Ma ..euh .. Yora qui se bat bien .. »

- « Ca dérange si tu la fait sortir pour quelque minutes ? »

- « Si ça peut vous venir en aide.. C'est.. D'accord ! »

* * *

Kaito était étonné, ça c'était clair. Tout le monde serait étonné - Appart Béllia - face à cette horrible vu. Il était très étonné, oui, mais surtout assez frustré. Il avait vraiment cru a une miraculeuse attaque ennemies qui viendrait le sortir de son ennuis sans fin. Il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ça.

- « J'y crois pas … »

- « Trop Toooop ! Un clown !! »

- « C'est un clown qui nous attaque … »

- « T'as vu Kaito, il a un énorme nez rouge ! »

- « QUI A DIT QUE J'AVAIS UN NEZ MOCHE ET PUANT ?! »

* * *

**Oui, je sais que c'est pi-to-ya-ble … et que c'est court. Mais je voulais finir ça vite. Prochain Chapitre dans trèèèès longtemps, parce que je suis pas satisfaite et que je dois corriger mes fautes comme je peux ..**

**Et je remercie ****Bachelor49**** pour la p'tite idée ;) !**


	12. Le TriSanglant

**Auteur :** Kitty Purple

**Titre : **Nouvelle Génération

**Genre : **LuffyRobin, ZoroTashigi, SanjiVivi et UssopKaya.

**Rating : **T.

**Note :** Il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant de connaître le sort de Béllia et Cie. Désolée mes choux !

**Disclaimer :** On me croit si je dis que tout m'appartient ? Je me disais aussi ...

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le Tri-Sanglant**

* * *

_«　Encore des ennuis, décidément, on les attirait fortement ! Qu'est ce qui ma prit de la suivre ? Ah oui, sinon, j'aurais été tué ... Quel merde !　»_

Telle étaient les pensées ô combiens joyeuse de Kaito.

* * *

Non loin de là, sur la mer calme et ... bleu, un petit bateau - Comprenez par là gigantesque - de Guerre du Gouvernement Mondial naviguait sous le commandement du Sous-Amiral Yumi Isokane. Cette année, on avait recruter beaucoup de nouveau mousse, et certains avaient vite monté en grade.

Dernièrement, certains officiers avaient eu de gros problêmes avec un nouveau pirate qui avait fait son apparition. Une nouvelle plutôt. Yumi avait été surpris par sa prme et sa nouvelle réputation. Les faits s'étaient déroulés dans une petite ville paumé remplis de villageois tous autant plus religieux les uns que les autres. La moindre bizzarerie pouvait vous faire regretter d'être sortit du ventre de votre mère. Yumi se souviendrait toujours, la première fois qu'il avait poser les pieds sur cette Île, comment les habitants avaient réagit en le voyant corriger comme il se doit un bandit avec son pouvoir.

- « Fuyez ! C'est un sorcier ! Un envoyé du mal venu pour nous exterminer ! »

D'où Est-ce que ces villageois sortaient de telles sornettes ? C'était à vous dégoutez de la campagne et des croyances. Il n'empêche que le traitement qu'il avait subi avait été mémorable, et il refusait de se souvenir de cette journée horrible.

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à l'avis de recherche entre ses doigts, accoudé à la balustrade du grand bateau. Cette fille était vraiment étonnante. Malheureusement, on n'avait pas réussi à avoir son nom de Famille. D'ailleurs, Attachan avait fait du bon boulot pour la photo.

Cet homme avait vraiment un don pour la photographie. Il arrivait à prendre des photos irréprochables dans des endroits où on s'y attendait le moins. Par exemple, durant l'accident à Enies Lobby, Attachan avait réussi, on ne sait comment, à prendre la photo de Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin, Cutti Flam et Sogeking en pleine bataille. Et sans qu'on s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Tout ça pour en revenir au fait que l'attention de Yumi pour les nouveaux Officiers avait tilté vers un jeune marine au cheveux verts. Il faisait des nettes progrès en peu de temps. Un jeune prodige comme on disait. Yumi avait dans l'idée d'en faire son disciple, car ce petit l'intriguait et l'intéressait. Il avait ce quelque chose chez lui qui lui affirmait qu'il ferait de grande chose, mais aussi de graves choses. C'est bien ça qui inquiétait un peu le Sous-Amiral. Il y en avait eu des gosses comme ça, tous devenus mal famés.. des pirates. Comme bon exemple, on pouvait prendre l'actuel Seigneur des Pirates. Etant une connaissance de Garp le Héros, il avait eu vent d'une histoire à propos de transformer son petit-fils en le plus puissant des marines.. Qu'est ce qu'il était maintenant ce gamin ? Le roi des pirates... Décidément, on touchait le fond...

Ce sont des pas résonnants près de lui qui enlevèrent Yumi de ses pensées. Sans y prêter attention, la fiche de recherche dans ses mains s'échappa et vola plus loin dans l'océan pendant qu'il se tournait vers le nouveau venu. Grand mais fin, pas trop musclé mais pas faible non plus, droit comme un piquet, au garde à vous. Et surtout, une casquette avec le logos « MARINE » déposer sur des cheveux verts éclatants.

- « Tu es ? » Questionna le Sous-Amiral, sachant très bien qui lui faisait face.

- « Officier Okuma, Monsieur ! »

- « Bien, et que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence à mon côté ? »

- « On m'a chargé de vous prévenir que le village de Fushia a été attaqué il y a quelques jours par un pirate nommé « le Tri-Sanglant » »

Le Sous-Amiral faillit trébucher sous la surprise occasionné. Le Tri-Sanglant ?! CE Tri-Sanglant ?!

- « Appelle tout de suite le QG !!! »

* * *

- « Allo ? Allo , les enfants ? Vous êtes là ?! » Makino criait depuis cinq bonnes minutes sur le pauvre escargophone, mais personne ne répondait.

Cependant, elle ne pu plus rien faire d'autres, car elle sentit doucement du métal froid contre sa gorge qui lui donna un long frisson de peur dans le dos. Elle sentit une haleine chaude contre sa nuque, et se tendit en détectant une main habile sur sa cuisse.

Elle s'était tant bien que mal caché dans les amoncellements de ruines qui encombraient maintenant le village de Fushia. Et après avoir trouvé un bon repère, elle s'y était faufilé tant bien que mal.

- « Si je m'en sort, plus de chocolat ! »

Sur le moment, ça avait été drôle, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à genou sur le sol rocailleux, un dangereux psychopathe derrière elle - et pervers par-dessus le marché -, avec un beau canif incrusté de rubis sur la gorge, rire était sa dernière préoccupation.

- « Tu m'a fait chercher ma jolie .. Tu dois être punis maintenant… »

Si elle s'en sortait, elle allait se reconvertir et devenir religieuse dans un temple Shintoïste…

_To be continue... _(1)

_

* * *

_

_(1) : J'ai toujours voulu écrire ça !! Maintenant c'est fait…_

* * *

**Kaito :** C'est quoi cette daube ?!

**Atsu :** Le terme précis est radis, ou navet .. au choix..

**Kitty :** Le prochain qui m'insulte, je vais me le faire...

**Béllia :** ... C'est quoi Shintoïste ?

**Atsu :** Laisse, c'est pas de ton âge.

**Kaito : **Bref... ta rien à dire pour ta défense toi ?!

**Kitty :** Parce que je dois me défendre en plus ?! Bon bah ... C'est tard ... Et c'est court, mais j'ai une bonne excuse !!

**Kaito :** A la bonne heure !

**Kitty : _* foudroie le Punk du regard *_** Ksss .. **_* Grand sourire Hypocrite _*** En faite, je corrigeais mon chapitre et tout, et puis... j'ai trouvé un très gros passage mais minable, alors je voulais le refaire, mais là j'ai bloqué, alors j'ai séparer le chapitre en deux et doooonc... je me retrouve à vous postez un chapitre hypra court, mais promis, le prochain, j'essaie de faire mieux !

**Momo :** Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peut pas tenir -- ...

**Kaito : **T'es qui toi ?

**Kitty :** Ma conscience ... tu sais que tu as 12 chapitres de retard toi ?

**Momo :** Pas ma faute, j'ai pris le metro, mais il a rendu l'âme en pleine campagne...

**Kitty : **Je vois ...

**Yumi :** Et moi, je fais quoi la ?

**Kitty :** Tu la ferme.

**Atsu :** Reviews ?

**Béllia :** Ca se mange ?


	13. PAS UN CHAPITRE

**Réécriture Totale **:

Saluuuuuut ! Ca faisait un bail hein ?

Bah ... nan, excuse, c'est pas un chapitre ! AHAHAA ! Yen a qui veulent me tuer ? Tant mieux !

J'annonce ... la réécriture TOTALE de cette fictiiioooooon~~ !

AHAHAA ! AHAHahaha ! ahahah ! ahah ! ahaaha...ahha..ha..ah... ...

Pourquoi ?

Mais parce que je me suis relu mes chères consoeurs ! ET JECRIVAIS DE LA VRAIE MERDE ! DE LA BOUUUUUSE !

Alors, je recommence. Je dépars de la même idée, des (presque) mêmes personnages, et de la (presque) même histoire. SAUF QUE CE SERA DIFFERENT !

Et je ferai en sorte d'être à la hauteur de vos espérance !

Pour les publications, vu que j'ai pris une immense pause pipi pour toutes la totalité de mes fictions, One Piece, comme Reborn, je ne suis sur de rien. J'ai beaucoup à faire à l'école : C'est une école artistique !

NAN je me vante pas ! AHAHAHAH ! JE DESSINE SUPER BIEN ET JE L AFFIRME C'EST TOUT !

JE VOUS AIIIIIME !


End file.
